


New World, New Us

by wayhaughtforever



Series: New Us [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvarias, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kid Fic, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, supercorp kid, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtforever/pseuds/wayhaughtforever
Summary: Post-Crisis and redo of season 5.What if after Crisis, Kara saved a little girl from Eve and Lex only to find out that she has a special connection to the little green-eyed girl. Somehow this little girl is her daughter, a daughter that looks just like Lena. Will Lena be able to forgive Kara's betrayal for the child's sake?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: New Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966150
Comments: 156
Kudos: 886





	1. Post-crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fic, so please let me know what you think. feedback is always welcome. I am a few chapter ahead so I am going to post the first few, so you guys can get a proper read on the story! hope you enjoy...
> 
> Also, and italics indicate a person's thoughts (or internal rants).
> 
> the characters are not my own, no copy right infringement intended.

It has been a few weeks since Kara and her super-friends fought and defeated the Anti-monitor. Earth Prime exists now and Kara is only a fly away from her friends instead of an earth away. Overall, Kara thinks Oliver created a much better universe and earth for his friends to live in. The exception is Lena and Lex. Lena remembers everything not that Kara would try to hide anything from her again, but it still hurts because of Lena’s anger and pain.

Their relationship has not gotten much better since the fallout at the Fortress of Solitude; the only silver lining for Kara is that Lena will at least be in the same room as her without rolling her eyes, and Lena has forgiven Nia, J’onn, Brainy, and Kelly because Lena understood that it was not their secret to tell. Lena values loyalty and trust, so she could not fault them for protecting Kara’s and their own secrets. Lena has slowly opened back up to Alex as well, but she has come to realize that Alex would never betray her sister and she would do anything to protect Kara’s secret. Lena as always seen how fiercely the Danvers’ sisters protect each other. It’s one thing that she has always admired and loved about the Danvers’ because it was something she yearned for all her life. Lex, on the other hand, is still his narcissistic, problem-causing self. However, this new world sees him for a hero instead of the villain he truly is. Luckily, Lena sees Lex for the monster he is and refuses to help him is whatever horrible things he is planning under the radar.

Kara was flying around doing regular patrols when she hears Alex over coms. “Supergirl, we have a situation down at the docks. We could use some assistance.”

“On my way!” Kara replies before zooming over to the scene. A few minutes later, Kara landed next to Alex near a storage container near the National City docks. “What do we have here?” Kara asked Alex.

“I am not really sure. I had a tail put on Lex and Eve as soon as J’onn gave me my memories back and I realized Lex was definite up to something in this new world. The agent I had assigned to Eve informed me that she kept returning to the docks a few times every day for the last week. So, here we are checking out what is going on. I figured worse case it is nothing and we can say we wanted to make sure our colleagues were safe (if anyone questioned Alex) and best case we get a lead on what they are up to.”

“Ok. Sounds good. You want me to do the honors?” Kara asked pointing to the rusty container. Alex nodded, giving Kara the go ahead to rip the doors of off the box. Kara yanked the doors off its hinges then carefully walked into the container cautiously looking around for traps. “It’s empty?!” Alex said confused. Kara looked around again this time with x-ray vision and paying close attention with her super hearing.

Suddenly, Kara noticed on floor of the container there was a square patch that was lined with lead, so Kara could not see any further than the surface. “There is something there underground in the middle of the container” she indicated to Alex. Kara continued to look around the room for anything else when she spotted a small round indentation in the wall directly next to the door opening. She walked over and gently pushed the button. All of the sudden the lead patch was uncovered and in its place was a metal hatch.

Alex and Kara opened the hatch and slowly made their way down the ladder into a small room. It was barely lit up by a battery powered lantern. Alex and Kara looked around the room that is when they simultaneously became angry and confused because the only other thing in the room besides the lantern was a little girl. She was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees not looking at Alex or Kara. The sisters looked at each other then back at the small, scared child.

 _Who would lock up a child like this?! What was eve doing with her. I will not let anyone hurt her again!_ Kara thought to herself. The instant she saw the child she knew that she would do anything to keep her safe and happy although she didn’t know why she felt such strong emotions for this child so quickly. The little girl snuck a peak to see the Danvers’ sisters, which brought Kara back to reality.

Kara slowly began to walk to the girl while Alex stayed next to the ladder ready to leave once the toddler was comfortable enough to let them help her. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We are here to help you. We won’t hurt you. You’re safe now. I want to get you out of here.” Kara calmly told the girl. The girl looked directly up to Kara when Kara finished talking and was about 2 feet from the girl with her hands up (showing she wasn’t a threat). Kara heart skipped a beat when she noticed the girl’s bright green eyes. _Lena. Her eyes look just like Lena’s!_ Kara almost stumbled when a tiny weight hit her chest all of the sudden. The little girl was holding on to Kara’s neck for as if her life depended on it. “I got you little one. let’s get you out of here” Kara said picking up the girl and following Alex out of the underground hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i am excited to post this story. I will be updating as regularly as possible. let me know what you think and if something isn't making sense (i literally started this fic in the heat of the moment. haha). 
> 
> -M


	2. Lilly

The little green-eye girl refused to be separated from Kara ever since Alex and Kara founder a few hours ago. She has not said anything other than an occasional nod or shake of her head. The Danvers’ try to be patient with her hoping that she will talk to them once she warms up to them (or at least Kara). They were able to get her back to the DEO quickly, and Alex wanted to do a health check-up on the girl.

But, she began to panic and cry when Alex said she was going to take some blood to make sure she was healthy. She was sitting on Kara’s lap and then buried her head into Kara’s chest out of fear.

“Alex won’t hurt you, little one. It is just a quick prick then it will be over. We have to make sure you are ok.” Kara rubbed her back reassuringly. “I bet we can get some ice cream if you are a brave girl with Alex” Kara smiled.

The toddler nodded shyly and put out one arm towards Alex but gripped Kara tighter with her other hand. Alex quickly took the blood and smiled at the little girl. The girl looks down at the light blue bandage curiously.

Kara kisses the top of her head and says “good job sweetheart. You did great. Now, let’s go to the break room and dip into my secret stash of ice cream. How does that sound?” The green-eyed girl nods and smiles at Kara. Kara easily picks her up to carry her to get her prize.

Alex watches the duo walk out of the room and begins the analyzing the small girl's blood. Alex was intrigued by how Kara and the girl are with each other. Most kids gravitate towards Supergirl for obvious reasons, but this was different. It was more than just a child meeting a superhero, but Alex couldn’t put her finger on why yet. Alex also noticed that Kara was different with this girl than anyone else she has saved before. Kara is more nurturing and maternal towards to girl as if Kara would move heaven and earth if it meant the toddler would be happy. Alex was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her lab computer notification.

The results were much more shocking than Alex ever expected. “Kara! Updates!” Alex yelled out of the med bay. Kara walked back in a few minutes later with the girl still in her arms. “What’s up?” Kara asked after sitting the girl down on the bed next to her. “first things first. She is healthy overall, a little malnourished but other than that she is a healthy 3-year-old.” Alex noticed that Kara visibly relaxed after that declaration. 

“But, there is something odd in her genetic make-up… She is half Kryptonian and half human.” Alex noticed Kara’s signature crinkle on Kara’s forehead, indicated to Alex that Kara was taking in all of the new information and trying her best to stay calm so she doesn’t upset the toddler. “I am going to run some more tests over night to see if we have any matches of her DNA in our system so we can find out who her parents are.”

“Okay, Alex. Let me know what you find. But, I am going to take her home with me tonight” The sisters understood that they did not want to upset the girl and knew that it would not be wise to separate her from the only person who she seems comfortable with now. She was already traumatized living in that underground hole, and neither Danvers wanted to hurt her further. Alex and Kara looked at the girl who was staring back at them with nervous, shy eyes.

“Hey, little one It is getting late. Would you like to come with me to get some rest? I know you have had an exciting day. You must be getting tired.” Right on cue, the girl yawns and nods at Kara. So, Kara takes the hint and picks her up into her arms and fly to her apartment.

At her apartment, Kara managed to get the toddler to take a bath and into some clean clothes. Kara stopped on the way to her apartment and quickly bought the essentials like pull-ups, sippy-cups, and new clothes for the girl to sleep in and clothes for the next day. After the bath, Kara brought them to the couch to try and get the girl to relax by watching some cartoons. The little girl cuddled into Kara’s side, which made Kara’s heart melt, and Kara hoped that this was a sign she was warming up to her. She decided to test the waters:

“Little one, can you tell me your name?” Kara said softly as she wrapped her arm to cuddle the girl back. She looked down at her tiny little hands in response, so Kara just waited not wanting to push her too fast.

A few minutes later Kara barely heard “Lilly.” If Kara didn’t have super hearing she would have missed it.

Kara smiled said “hi, Lilly. Thank you for telling me your name…” Kara rubbed up and down Lilly’s arm in reassurance “ … Lilly is a very pretty name. ” Lilly looked back up at Kara as if to make sure that she was telling the truth. After that moment, Lilly seemed to be more at ease around Kara for the rest of the night. She still did not like to have Kara out of her sight.

 _She is warming up to me. She trusts me. It is a good thing she doesn’t want me to leave because I don’t know if I would be able to leave her if I tried._ Kara thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, any comments/feedback/notes welcome.


	3. I'm a Mom, Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Lilly's parentage come out

The next morning Kara woke up to find little tiny feet digging her in her ribs and heard Lilly’s slow heart beat as she was sleeping. Kara smiled _I wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning. Woah! Where did that come from? She is not my daughter, but she sure is under my protection._ Kara carefully got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make some waffles and bacon for breakfast.

About 45 minutes later, Kara was taking the last waffle out of the waffle maker when she heard soft sniffles and a weak “Kara?” come from the other room. Kara rushed to Lilly immediately.

“Hey, Lilly. It’s ok. I’m here. I was just making breakfast in the kitchen while you slept.” Kara said picking the girl up into her arms and wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

“I thought you left me like E does” Lilly said in between sniffles.

“I will never leave you, Lilly. As long as you need me, I will be here for you. Now are you hungry? I made yummy Waffles and bacon.” Lilly nods her head, so Kara takes her to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Kara did not miss that Lilly mentioned someone named E, who she suspected was Eve Teschmacher, but she this want not the time to bring that up.

Kara was smiling all throughout breakfast as she watched Lilly eat 3 waffles and 4 pieces of bacon with some milk. Kara felt what could only be described as pride when she saw the appetite the girl had. _Well, she is part Kryptonian after all._ After breakfast, Kara got Lilly dressed in her new clothes: a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt with some sneakers.

“Lilly, today we are going to see Alex and see what else she found out about you. Does that sound ok, little one?”

“Yay… but you stay with me?” Lilly asked almost embarrassed at the question.

“Of course.” Kara said without missing a beat.

The duo smiled at each other and Kara then flew them both to the DEO where they were greeted by an anxious looking Alex. 

“Hey Sis, I have some news and I’m not sure what to make of it. I had Brainy analyze everything 3 times just to be sure because it is crazy but it is the truth. I am not sure how you are going to react but it certainly does answer her DNA questions but it does open a whole other can of worms and ...”

"ALEX!” Kara cut her rambling sister off. “What is going on? I thought I was the sister who nervously rambles." Alex looked down at Lilly then back at Kara. Kara takes the hint and sits Lilly down at one of the computer monitors and puts on a cartoon and covers Lilly’s ears with Headphones. Kara stands next to Lilly so Lilly knew that Kara didn’t leave her at get upset.

Once Lilly was situated, Alex began to whisper to Kara “We found familial matches in our data base for the girl.”

“That’s great, Lilly has a family out there” Kara responded trying to hide her disappointment that Lilly would have to leave her but happy to hear that there were people out there that could properly take care of Lilly.

“Let me finish, Kara. Her parental matches are … umm… you and Lena Luthor.”

Kara can’t even begin to process what Alex said. “How can Lilly be my child? I didn’t have a kid. I would certainly remember! Not only that how could I have possibly had a kid with Lena? We are both women. That is not possible. _Well, at least not on Earth._ Kara thought.

Once Kara finished with her many unanswered questions, Alex hugged her sister and said “I do not know Kara, but we are going to find out. No matter how Lilly (Alex picked up on Kara using that name) came to be and how she ended up in that container, the most important thing to remember is that she is your daughter. I have seen how you are with her Kara. As soon as you saw her, you protected her and loved her.”

Kara’s breathing was still heavy but she began to calm down at Alex’s words. Kara always wanted children but she did not know if that was in the cards for her for many reasons. The main one being she was Supergirl and that was a dangerous environment to raise a child in. The second was that she was in love with Lena Luthor, her best friend (well, ex-best friend) who Kara thought would never return her feelings.

 _Holy Shit! This is Lena’s daughter, too. Lena and I have a daughter together. How is Lena going to react? I have to tell her soon, maybe today if I can get Lilly to stay with Alex or something._ “I’m a mom, Alex.” Kara voice broke as she said this. She began to tear up. Alex put her hand on her little sister’s shoulder for support.

Kara picked Lilly up in her arms after taking her headphones off, and the Danvers’ sisters and the newest Danvers walked into the Med Bay for some privacy. Lilly noticed that Kara was crying and put her head on Kara’s shoulder trying to comfort her new mother.

“why are you sad?”

“Oh little one, these are happy tears” Kara smiled cuddling the girl in her arms. The duo sat down on the medical bed and Kara turned the young girl so that she was facing Kara.

“There is something I want to tell you…” Kara took a deep breath and continued, “I am happy because I found out that I am your mom. I did not know that you were mine until now, little one. I know that this might not make much sense and that is ok but I want to you know that I will never leave you again. I will always be here for you no matter where I am.” Kara stopped and let her daughter ( _oh my Rao my daughter_ ) digest the news.

Kara watched as the toddler’s face crunched up and a familiar crinkle appeared on Lilly’s forehead.

“Are you ok with this Lilly?” Kara asked quietly almost afraid of the response but she had to be sure that Lilly wanted to be with her and knew that Kara would keep her safe.

“So, you’re my mommy, Kara? Do you want me now?” Lilly said confused and sadly.

“I will always want you and love you Lilly.” Lilly watched Kara not detecting any hint of a lie.

“What do you mean ‘now’ little one?” Lilly grabbed Kara’s shirt in her fist tightly and said “E said that my mommies did not want me so she had to take me.” Kara hugged Lilly to reassure her. “Lilly, I promise you that I want you very much. I am so sorry that I could not be there with you until now but I won’t leave you again. There is not anything nor anyone that could take you away from me now. do you hear me, little one?” Lilly sniffled but nodded.

The mother and daughter cuddled together for what felt like hours but Kara suspected was only a few minutes. She couldn’t bring herself to release her daughter not after hearing that Lilly thought that she was unwanted all her life. Kara was furious at Eve for telling Lilly this and hiding her away. The only thing keeping Kara from tracking Eve down and attacking her was the weight of her little green-eyed daughter.

Alex coughed lightly in the corner of the room trying to gently get Kara’s attention. Kara acknowledged Alex’s presence in the room.

“Lilly, I know that you have already met Alex other there, but I want you know that she is my big sister. So, that makes her your aunt, too. She will always protect you too. Just like me. Right Al?” Alex quickly nodded and smiled towards Lilly.

Over the next few hours, Lilly spent time getting to know Alex and Kara more. They stayed in the Med Bay to have privacy and some family time alone. Eventually, Lilly passed out while Alex was telling her a funny story of a young Kara.

“She looks like you Kara” Alex smiled. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. She has blonde hair like yours albeit a little darker blonde, and her cute pout and crinkle is all you, sis.” Kara looks carefully at her sleeping daughter and does see herself in the girl but she also sees Lena too. “Lena needs to know” Kara said sternly. Alex nods her head and reads her sisters face. She could tell Kara wanted to go to Lena, but she also didn’t want to leave Lilly. “Why don’t I call Lena and get her to come down here?” Kara nods gratefully.


	4. Our Daughter

Alex leaves the Med Bay so she doesn’t disturb Lilly’s nap and goes to call Lena. Alex hopes Lena will come without fighting or without too much convincing. Alex had no idea what she was going to say to Lena especially since she thought Kara should be the one to break the news about Lilly. Alex dialed Lena’s number hoping the words would come in the moment.

A few rings later, Alex heard “Hello. Alex? What do you want?” Lena said quickly and a tad cold.

Alex took a deep breath and responded “Lena, there has been development here at the DEO. I can’t go into details over the phone, but I need you to come here as soon as you can. Please!”

“Well… I have a meeting canceled for Thursday so I could come in a few days.”

“No, Lena it is urgent! It really can’t wait. I know you don’t entirely trust me again yet, but trust when I say this is a top priority for us and it should be for you too.”

Lena noticed the panic and concern in Alex’s voice suggesting that it was serious. While Lena was mad at Kara and still a bit upset at Alex she didn’t want something bad to happen if she didn’t show up.

“okay. Ill be there in a hour.” Lena said then hung up the phone. She told Jess to clear the rest of her day and reschedule any appointments she had for that day.

Lena walked into the DEO in her dark blue power suit trying to remain confident as she returns to meet her “friends.” Alex say Lena walk in and went up to her instantly.

“Lena, thanks for coming. I know this is hard for you but…” “

Alex! What’s the emergency?” Lena interjected, not wanting to be there any long than necessary. 

“Right, well… umm. I guess I’ll start from the beginning. I’ve been having Lex and Eve followed by my agents to keep tabs on them. No offense, but I do not trust them as far as I can throw them, and I wanted to see if we could figure out what they were planning before it happened. Yesterday afternoon I got a call from an agent following Eve saying that she has been going into a storage container a few times a day every day. So, Supergirl and I went there to take a look...”

Lena stiffened at the mention of Kara and realized that she hadn’t seen Kara yet at the DEO. She wondered where she was. Alex’s continued to explain as Lena listened intently

“...We found a hidden room buried underground.” Alex stopped and took a breath to try and keep herself calm; Lena noticed that Alex was trying to keep her composure, which made Lena nervous because the head of the DEO never got nervous unless something was really wrong (like crisis wrong). “We found a little girl. She is about three years old. She was being kept in that hell hole.”

“What? Why would Eve be keeping a child locked up?”

“We don’t know much right now. We are still trying to locate Eve after we lost her yesterday, and Lilly, that’s the girl’s name, hasn’t said much about it yet. Kara doesn’t want to push her and traumatize her anymore.” Lena nodded.

She hated that people abuse children. _What kind of monster hurts children!?! What were Eve and Lex planning to do with this child._ Lena thought to herself.

“So, how can I help?” Lena said firmly.

“Well… there is a few more things that you need to know, but Kara should be the one to tell you.”

Lena had mixed feelings about having to work with Kara or Supergirl. She was still hurting at her best-friend’s betrayal, and she did not know what was going to happen between them because Lena wasn’t sure that Kara truly trusted her and now she wasn’t sure that she could trust Kara completely. But, there was a hurt child that needed her help, so she would do what she could to help the girl even if she had to swallow her feelings for a few hours and work with Kara.

Lena followed Alex into the Med Bay and saw a little girl curled up into Kara’s chest listening to Kara tell her a story. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s the instant she walked into the room. Lena heart was full at the sight of Kara, her sort-of best friend and the secret love of her life, being so gentle and loving towards the little girl.

“Lena” Kara said as if it was her favorite word in the world (which it kind of was).

Lena nodded and half-smiled in response. Lena looked away from Kara to the adorable toddler. Lena noticed the dirty blonde hair and piercing green-eyes causing her to hold her breath for a second. Kara noticed Lena’s curiosity and whispered to Lilly

“Lilly this is Lena. I need to talk with Lena for a few minutes alone. So, are you ok with going right outside and watching cartoons on one of the computers like earlier with Alex? I will just be in here, only a few feet away, little one.”

“I think so” Lilly said quietly as she became a little shy at the appearance of a stranger.

“Alright kiddo, what do you want to watch?” Alex said taking Lilly from Kara’s lap and exiting the Med Bay leaving Lena and Kara in awkward silence.

Kara broke first “Thank you for coming, Lena. I understand that you are still upset with me, but I appreciate you coming anyway.”

Lena relaxed slightly. “You know that I have strong feelings about children being hurt, so of course I would want to help Lilly....”

Kara smiled at Lena's statement,

“...Alex said that you needed to tell me something else about this case, so what is it?” Lena said wanting to get straight to the point. She knew that the longer Kara starred at her with those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes, she would forgive Kara much earlier than she really wanted to.

“Right, when we got Lilly back to the DEO after we found her yesterday, Alex took some blood to make sure that she was healthy and to try and see if we could find any familial matches in the system. But, what Alex found was the furthest thing that we expected. First, she is half human and half Kryptonian.”

Lena’s eyes widened. _Shit, Lex had access to a Kryptonian child. I can’t imagine what he would do to someone with even partially alien DNA. Wait.. yes I do and its not good. Poor kid._

“So, today when we came in to see if she had any family that we could track down in case she was kidnapped or something, Alex and Brainy found something else.” Kara paused nervous because she didn’t know how Lean was going to take the news and didn’t want to hurt Lena or cause Lilly any more pain too. Lena started to say something to get Kara to continue, but Kara beat her to it and said “She is my daughter Lena… Mine and well… yours. Lilly is our daughter.”

Lena was stocked to say the least. She was speechless. _What was Kara playing at? She didn’t have a daughter and certainly not one with Kara. That is not something you forget._

“Lena…” Kara said noticing her heart rate spiking. Kara knew that Lena would freak out but she didn’t want her to pass out either.

“What? How is this possible Kara? It’s not is it? We don’t have a child together! We can’t! this doesn’t make sense Kara!” Lena started to breath heavy, but sat down in a nearby chair as Kara tried to explain with the little information she had.

“Lena, I don’t know. All I know is that Eve told Lilly that her moms didn’t want her and that Eve took her away. But, Brainy ran the test many times and each time it was conclusive that she is half me and half you. And yes, I know that we are both women, but it some cultures like on Krypton and Daxam birthing pods are used to make children from just DNA samples regardless of sex. I am guessing that Lex found a way to replicate that, but that’s just a theory at this point.”

Lena looked up at Kara to see if there was any hints of deception in what Kara was telling her, but Lena found the opposite. She could tell that Kara already loved that little girl out there with her whole heart.

“Our daughter” Lena mumbled softly. “Our daughter” Kara repeated. The new parents just stayed in silence for a few minutes digesting all of this information and the changing dynamic between them.


	5. Adjustments

Lilly was still with Alex in the main area of the DEO while Kara and Lena were close by in the Med Bay. Lena looked through the glass walls of the Med Bay to see her new daughter, hers and Kara’s daughter playing on the computer with Alex. Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her back the whole time. Lena is surprised heat vision is hitting her back by now.

“What are you thinking, Lena?” Lena could hear the concern in Kara’s voice. It broke Lena’s heart to hear Kara like that, but right now her main concern was Lilly.

“I don’t know, Kara. It is going to take some time to adjust. But, if you are sure that she is our daughter, then I want to be there for her however I can be. I am assuming because you are you that you want to keep her and raise her, right?” Lena asked even though she didn’t really need that answer she knew what Kara would do.

“Of course! It’s funny when she first jumped into my lap in that storage unit, I instantly felt a wave of protectiveness towards her and knew that I would do whatever I could to protect her for the rest of her life. Little did I know at the time that she was actually mine to protect… well, ours” Kara half-smiled and looked down from Lena’s eyes.

“So, where do we go from here, Kara? I’m not sure what to do. I mean this morning I was pissed at you and I still am, but now we have a daughter who was kept from us for three years. And she needs to come first regardless of what happened between us in the past.”

“First, I want to say that I am happy that you want to be in her life and help me with her” Kara smiled that famous Danvers smirk then continued “I know that I betrayed your trust and I regret that I hurt you. I still stand by my reasoning of wanting to protect you because I can honestly tell you that I could not live in a world where something happened to you or that you got hurt because of me. I do know that I waited too long and that was a mistake I will forever regret. I hope that over time you can forgive me that’s all I can ask. As for Lilly, I agree that she needs to come first. She has already been neglected enough in her short life and I do not want her to think that her mothers who supposedly didn’t want her in the first place don’t want her again.”

Lena was shocked to finally get Kara’s explanation about why she did what she did. Up to this point Lena kept her distance from Kara and didn’t want to listen to any excuses that Kara may have had for betraying her. Lena had been happy being angry, but now she was ready (or at least getting there). Lena didn’t know whether it was Lilly or where Lena was just missing Kara, but either way she was starting to forgive Kara. Lena stood up quickly and hugged Kara.

“we’ll figure it out, Kara. We have to … for our daughter” Lena whispered next to Kara’s ear.

If you would have told Kara a week ago that Lena would be starting to forgive her and that she and Lena have a beautiful, smart, kind little girl together, she would have had Kelly commit you to Arkam Asylum. But, here she is about to take Lena to meet their daughter. Lena watched nervously as Kara went to get Lilly from hanging out with Alex.

 _What am I thinking? I can’t be a mother. Lillian was the worst mother, so she couldn’t draw inspiration from that. How was she supposed to raise a wonderful child in spite of all the baggage that comes with being a Luthor?_ Lena was brought back to reality from her internal panic attack at the sight of Kara carrying the most perfect little child Lena had ever seen. Lilly laid her head on Kara’s shoulder when she saw Lena. Lena suspected that Lilly was still not comfortable with her because she was well, still a stranger despite of her genetics.

“Lilly, there is someone very special I want you to meet...” Kara began as she pointed to Lena. “...This is Lena. Lena is someone very special to me and now to you too. She is your mommy, too. Just like me.”

Lilly picked her head up to look directly at Lena then back to Kara unsure about this new information. It was a lot for a scarred 3-year-old to handle, but Kara suspected that she got Lena’s smarts and thought that Lilly would at least somewhat understand.

“Hi Lilly. It is very nice to meet you. Kara has told me a lot about you” Lena said sweetly hoping to gain some sort of trust and rapport with the child.

Lilly smiled at Lena and gave a little wave. This simple action made Lena’s heart explode. She has never felt such strong emotions for someone so quickly with the notable exception of Kara. She looked, really looked at Lilly for the first time and she could tell that she was hers and Kara’s daughter just by the sight of her. She had Lena’s eyes and complexion mixed with Kara’s blonde hair and facial structure.

Kara could tell that Lena was unsure about what to do in this situation, not that Kara had a much better handle on it. But, Kara tried to help ease the newly acquainted mother and daughter.

“How about we go get some lunch together? The three of us?” Kara asked both Lena and Lilly. Lilly quickly nodded enthusiastically. Lena also nodded after seeing Lilly agree. Right on cue, a loud rumbling noise came from Lilly’s stomach, which made Kara and Lena laugh. Lena had her driver take the three of them to Big Burger Belly because It was casual, and she knew that Kara loved it. 

Lena quickly realized that Lilly had an appetite like Kara’s, so Lena ordered double what Kara normally orders hoping that that would be enough for the both of them plus the normal burger for herself. The trio spent about 2 hours in the restaurant eating and talking. Lilly was warming up to Lena and even wanted to give her a big hug when it was time to leave. Lena was stoked that she was able to make a good impression on her daughter! Lena reluctantly had to leave after lunch because Jess texted her to reminded her of the yearly board and investor meeting. Unfortunately, it could not be rescheduled because board members and potential investors flew in from all around the world for this meeting. “

Am I going to see you again?” Lilly asked when she hugged Lena burying her face in Lena’s midsection. It broke Lena’s heart that her daughter thought she would abandon her.

“Yes, darling. I just have to go back to work today. But, I’ll see you soon. I promise.” Lena kissed the top of Lilly’s head before telling Lilly and Kara goodbye. Kara picked Lilly up and they waved at Lena’s car it drove away.

The rest of the day was pretty easy. Kara and Lilly went back to the DEO while Alex ran some more tests on the blood she took from Lilly yesterday. Around 6pm it was time for the hungry Kryptonians to eat again. So, Kara took Lilly back to her apartment and ordered pizza. Lilly and Kara cuddled on the couch after taking baths waiting for the pizza to arrive. Soon enough, Kara heard footsteps coming to her door, so she got up to answer expecting it to be the pizza delivery boy.

“Delivery for a Miss Danvers” a man said. A confused Kara noticed about 2 dozen boxes lined up outside her door.

“I am Miss Danvers, but I don’t think I am the right one. I didn’t order anything other than pizza.” Kara smiled.

The delivery man looked over the order paperwork on his tablet. “It is this address. It is a gift delivery from a Lena Luthor.”

Kara was in awe. Kara was used to Lena’s over the top gifts. This was the woman who filled her office with flowers and bought a company to keep Kara happy at CATCO. 

“Ok, then I guess it is for me. Sorry I wasn’t expecting anything. The delivery man started to pick up the first box to bring it inside when Kara stopped him. “Ill get them in. Thank you though.” He looked at her funny, but just left. Kara expected that he would take any excuse to get out of work this late in the afternoon.

Kara looked back at Lilly who watched the scene play out. “Stay here and watch cartoons while I bring all these boxes in. Then you can help me open them. It will be fun to see what Lena got, right!” Kara said trying to get Lilly excited.

Lilly smiled brightly then returned to her cartoons waiting patiently for her mother to finish. Kara super-sped and brought in the boxes in under a minute. She finished just in time for the pizza to arrive. The smell of the food got Lilly’s attention, so she bounced off the couch and to where Kara was standing next to the kitchen island with the pizzas. Kara didn’t know what Lilly would like, so she got a little of everything. Lilly looked at the pizza then back at the presents unsure what she wanted first; Kara noticed her scrunched up, thinking face as she waited for Lilly to say something.

“Can we eat first then open the boxes?” Kara smiled and nodded then put a few slices of pizza on two plates for Lilly and herself. 

30 minutes and 3 pizzas later the mother daughter duo began opening the boxes Lena had delivered. Lilly’s eyes went wide when she opened the boxes. They were filled with different toys, stuffed animals, clothes, sippy-cups, books, blankets, anything that Kara might have needed for Lilly Lena sent. Kara was grateful because she hadn’t even thought about when she would be able to go get things Lilly needs now that Lilly would be with her permanently. This morning Kara only had to worry about another few days but now that Kara knows Lilly is her daughter she needs to start thinking about long-term. Lilly was excited to go through all the boxes and to play with the toys. It dawned on Kara that Lilly probably didn’t have any of this in her life so far because of how Eve and Lex had her kept. Kara was beyond angry about that, but she had to focus on showing her daughter love, support, and stability from now on. Kara finally got Lilly to go to sleep; it took some time because Lilly was so excited about all the new things that she didn’t want to stop exploring. But eventually the tiredness overpowered her tiny body and she fell asleep leaning against Kara on the floor next to a bunch of books. Kara gently got Lilly to the bed and tucked her in before lying next to her daughter. The last thing Kara did before passing out herself was text Lena a simple “thank you ♥"


	6. Family Day

The next morning Kara woke up with Lilly nuzzled into her chest, gripping her shirt. Kara smiled. She didn’t think she could ever be this happy in her life especially after her fight with Lena, but here she was with her friendship with Lena on the mend and having her amazing daughter snuggled up to her. Kara looked at the clock and saw that it was only 6:30am. She didn’t want to wake up Lilly yet, so she grabbed her phone from her nightstand to check her messages. She saw that she had a text from Lena.

 **Lena:** You’re welcome. Buying all the necessities for Lilly is the least I can do. And I happy I could get her something.

Kara grinned as she began to reply to Lena’s late night message.

 **Kara:** It was a bit more than necessities. Haha. But, Lilly loved everything. You should have seen her eyes light up when she saw what was inside the boxes.

Kara’s phone quickly buzzed. Kara was not expecting such a quick reply, but she should have known Lena would be up this early.

 **Lena:** Good! Im glad she like the stuff. I wish I could have been there with her to see her cute little face.

Kara laughed at Lena’s message. She wasn’t used to the CEO saying things like “cute little face,” but it made her happy to see that the CEO was letting herself lighten up a bit again.

 **Kara:** I wish you were here too :)

It was the truth, but Kara didn’t want to push Lena. However, Kara wouldn’t apologize for telling Lena the truth and the truth was Kara desperately missed Lena and wanted her with her and their daughter.

 **Lena:** Would it be ok if I stopped by today to see you both? If you don’t have anything important scheduled for today.

 **Kara:** Yes! Of course. Anytime. We will probably just be going through all the stuff you sent over last night, and just hanging out.

 **Lena:** I have a morning meeting, but then I should be free. I guess I come over after my meeting.

Kara began to feel Lilly move a bit indicated that Kara had about 5 or so minutes until her daughter woke up. She quickly replied to Lena.

 **Kara:** perfect. I need to go Lilly is waking up. See you soon **♥️** ** **♥️****

Kara noticed that Lilly’s eyes started to open and she began to stretch her arms and legs out as she woke up. Kara couldn’t help but smile _I have the cutest kid ever!_

“Good morning, little one” Kara said as Lilly untangled herself from the blankets to look at Kara.

“Mornin’” Lilly replied still half-asleep.

“I have a surprise for you, Lilly...” that got Lilly’s attention and Lilly sat up straight on the bed. “...Lena is going to come over and spend time with us today. How does that sound?”

“Really! Yay!” Lilly screamed as she stood up on the bed and jumped up and down.

Kara started to laugh and reached up to grab Lilly mid-bounce. Kara pulled Lilly into her chest and began to tickle her. Lilly erupted in a fit laughter. The mother and daughter spent the rest of the morning laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

After breakfast, Lilly was exploring Kara’s apartment taking it all in. she hadn’t really had a lot of time to really look at what was in the apartment besides the basics and all of the new stuff Lena had delivered. Lilly gravitated towards a picture of an older woman with long brown hair standing next to Kara.

“Who’s that? Lilly asked while pointing to the picture on Kara’s wall. Kara come up behind Lilly and kneeled down next to her.

“That is my Jeju or my mom. Her name is Alura.”

Lilly smiled. Lilly kept looking at all the pictures Kara had and asked who each of them where.

“That is Eliza. She is Alex’s and my mom.” That seemed to confuse Lilly, so Kara tried to explain as simply as possible.

“Alura and Eliza are both my mothers. Alura is my mom who raised me until I was about 11, but then sent me to Eliza to keep me safe. So Eliza became my mom, too. But now I have them both and I love them both very much.” Kara stopped to try and read Lilly’s face trying to see if she understands Kara’s complicated family.

“You have two mommies just like me” Lilly stated plainly. Kara smiled because not only did her daughter keep up with her complex story, but was able to connect it to her own life. _Those Luthor smarts are showing_ Kara thought. “yeah, Little one, just like you.”

Kara was pulled away by the light knocking on her front door. She x-rayed it and saw it was Lena. Kara got up off her knees and walked over to the door to let Lena in.

“Hey.” Lena said like a weight was lifted off her shoulder as she walked into the Blonde’s apartment. As soon as Lily sees Lena, she runs over and hugs Lena’s leg almost knocking Lena over.

“Good morning, darling! I missed you Lilly.” Lena says pulling her into a proper hug.

“I missed you too! Thank you for all the stuff!” Lena smiles at the girl’s excitement.

She was so happy that Lilly missed her too and that she wasn’t mad at Lena for only sending material things last night instead of coming over herself. She wanted to more than anything, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Lilly after all it had only been two days since her world was turned upside down (or was it right side up because Lena was determined to make Lilly’s life a best as she could). Lilly wanted Lena to read her some of the stories Lena bought, so that’s what they did.

Lena read and read and read to Lilly while Kara cleaned up a bit and just watched Lilly cuddle into Lena’s side while Lena read various stories and fairytales to Lilly. The day flew by. The trio spent the day going through the rest of the boxes and tried to figure out where to put them in Kara’s apartment. Kara mentally noted to start looking for bigger apartments ASAP. She is going to need more space and Lilly should have her own proper bedroom even though Kara loved having morning snuggles with Lilly. Lena, Kara, and Lilly ended up all sitting on the couch watching Tangled. Lilly was sitting between her mothers; She had her head on Kara’s side while holding Lena’s hand on her opposite side.

When they finally got to the part in the movie when Rapunzel meets her biological mother, Lilly gently taps Kara’s leg to get her attention. Kara looked down at her daughter with a concerned look. Lilly put her head down as if she was scarred to ask a question.

“What is it, little one? you can ask me anything?” Kara says as she rubs Lilly’s back.

“Can I call you Jeju?” She says so quietly that Kara almost missed it. Kara’s heart swells at the thought that her daughter wanted to call her the same thing that she calls her own mother. Kara smiles back at Lilly and pulls her onto her lap.

“Yes, Lilly. You can call me anything you want, little one.” Lilly grabs Kara’s neck a hugs her tightly. She eventually pulls back and looks to Lena, who was watching the whole scene with loving eyes.

“Mommy?” Lilly says. It was more of Lilly asking Lena permission to call her that but hoping that Lena would respond to that name, too. Lena smiled so big but tried to remain calm even though Kara could hear her heart beating super fast.

“Yes, darling?” Lena answers Lilly. Lilly smiles and jumps from Kara’s lap into Lena’s. This wonderful moment for the trio was interrupted by Kara’s phone ringing.

Kara glanced and saw Alex was calling her. She answered to Alex saying “We found her, Kara. We found Eve. Nia and J’onn are bring her in now”


	7. Interrogation

Kara wanted to go to the DEO to help Alex interrogate Eve, and Lena had a similar thought. So the two mothers and their little girl headed to the DEO less than five minutes after Kara hung up the phone. Kara carried Lilly into the DEO with Lena in tow. Alex spotted them instantly and went over to greet them.

“Update Alex.” Kara said trying to get straight to point.

“She is here and in an interrogation room. I was waiting for you to go in to talk to her.” Kara nodded and turned to Lena.

Lena knew that it was best if the Danvers’ sisters go together and she stays with Lilly away from Eve and anything that might upset Lilly. Lena took Lilly from Kara’s arms and told Kara to go with Alex and update her after. Lilly seemed fine with Lena, so Kara nodded and left with Alex.

Kara quickly changed into her Supergirl uniform just in case, then Alex and Kara walked into the interrogation room Eve was put in. Eve was sitting in a metal chair handcuffed to the table in front of her, and as soon as Kara saw her it took all of her strength not to attack the short blonde woman. Alex started the interrogation while Kara stood behind Alex leaning against the wall.

“Eve, tell me about the little girl you had captured in the storage container. And don’t even deny it.” Alex said sharply. “why would I tell either of you anything? I’ll be out of here in no time.”

“I am going to give you one chance to tell us everything we want to know before I do two things. 1. Put in a transfer to our most secret and secure location where only I and Supergirl know. It’s the place we keep our most dangerous prisoners who are deemed unfit to ever return to society. And 2. Leave the room for exactly 10 minutes to put in the transfer leaving you in a room alone with a very pissed off Supergirl. And you might not think she would hurt you but that was before you kept her daughter from her!”

Eve’s smug face dropped and she visibly looked nervous. Eve knew that the child thing would definitely push the Girl of Steel over the edge if anything would.

“Fine! … Lex stole some technology from a Daxam ship that crashed when Rhea invaded. He thought he could use some of their tech to use against Kryptonians since they hated Kryptonians. Among all the pieces he found was a birthing pod. He got it working and that is how he started to create Red Daughter at first. He used some of that tech to help his other ideas to create Red Daughter. But, eventually, he thought had an idea about what would happen if a Kryptonian was also a Luthor. If he could engineer a child that was part Kryptonian and part Luthor, but raised by the Luthors it would be his ultimate weapon to wipe out any Alien or really anything he wanted…”

Alex was surprised that Kara had remained in place so far and hadn’t broken or thrown anything. Little did Alex know that Kara was slowly pushing her fist into the wall next to her in attempts to keep herself from ripping Eve’s head off her body.

Eve continued, “…But something went wrong. After Crisis and Lex restored my memories, in this reality we already went through with the project and for some reason this Lex used Kara and Lena’s DNA instead of his own and a Kryptonian or Daxamite. So, Lex told me to go to Lilly and assess the situation from our point of view. The last day I went I had determined that Lilly was defiant and weak and could be improved with a second attempt using Lex and a Daxamite’s DNA. Honestly, if you didn’t show up when you did, Lilly would have been terminated.”

That’s what did it for Kara. Kara quickly got to Eve and ripped her up out of the chair and onto the floor. “You monster! You both are monsters. Killing a child because she was scarred of the people who were holding her hostage! She is not weak! She is perfect. You and Lex will never touch her or even look at her again!” Kara yelled as she punched Eve square in the jaw.

“Kara! Stop, please. She isn’t worth it. Stop.” Alex pleaded with Kara to not kill Eve. Kara finally stormed out of the room with a bloody fist. Her breathing was so heavy because of her anger. Kara had never been this furious in her life. All she could think about was what would have happened if Alex hadn’t found that storage unit when she did. Alex came out of the interrogation room a few minutes later. Kara had calmed down some but not nearly enough for Alex’s liking.

“Kara, look at me. Lilly is safe. She is with you and Lena. We will not let anything happen to her, ok? Can you calm down please? You need to see Lena and Lilly and you don’t want Lilly to see you like this.” That last sentence got Kara to take a deep breath and slow her heart beat back to normal. She needed to see her daughter and hold her tight.

Kara and Alex walk back to the Med Bay where Kara immediately grabs Lilly and pulls her into a hug. Lilly doesn’t fight it.

She hugs her mother back and says “ are you ok, Jeju? You were gone a while.” Kara smiled.

Her adorable daughter was checking on her, how could anyone say anything negative about Lilly. Lena noticed Kara’s puffy eyes and glanced at Alex. Alex shook her head towards to door indicating that that should talk about side. While Kara and Lilly had their cuddle fest, Alex filed in Lena on what Eve had said. Lena was furious to say the least. Now she understands why Kara came back and looked and behaved as she did. She was able to keep her anger at bay because she was a Luthor and Luthors didn’t show their emotions in public no matter what. That was one thing she was not going to pass on to her daughter. It was at the top of the “do not” list, right next to let Lex anywhere need her daughter. Lena thanked Alex for the update and told her to make sure Eve never saw the light of day again. Alex nodded as Lena walked back into the Med Bay.

Kara had Lilly on her lap cuddled together. _Lex is not going to hurt my daughter. No one will touch my family! Family? Yeah, family._ Lena thought. Lena walked up to Kara and Lilly and said “why don’t we go home, Huh?” Lena said softly. Kara and Lilly nodded, so Kara grabbed Lena around her hip and held on to Lilly. She Flew them quickly but safely back to Kara’s apartment. Kara and Lena knew that they were on the same page about Lily’s safety being the number one priority. But, what they didn’t know what how they were going to ensure that. The trio piled into Kara’s king size bed with Lilly in the middle and for at least tonight they knew with 100% certainty that Lilly was safe.


	8. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story so far! I really enjoy reading you guys's comments, so keep them coming.

Lena wakes up to find a strong arm around her waist. She panics for a second before looking up to see that Kara had her arm draped over Lilly and onto Lena in attempts to keep them as close as possible to Kara. All Lena could do was smile. She had wanted to wake up in Kara’s arms for as long as she could remember, but she ever expected that Kara would see her as anything but a friend. Then, any small hope she had was crushed after she found out Kara’s secret. But, now, lying in Kara’s bed cuddled up with not only Kara but their adorable daughter, Lena was beginning to have hope again.

Lena carefully untangled herself from Kara’s grasp trying not to wake Kara or Lilly. She tip-toed into to the hall outside Kara’s apartment. She took her phone scrolling through her contacts until she found Sam. Lena still keeps in touch with Sam and had been confiding in her more so since the Supergirl reveal. She dialed Sam’s number hoping that the former CFO would be up already. Luckily, she was right. S

am answered almost instantly, “Lena! What’s up? How are you doing?”

“Something happened, Sam…” Lena said as her voice cracked.

“Tell me what’s going on, Lena. You know you can tell me anything.” Sam said trying to reassure Lena and get her to open up. Sam heard Lena take a long deep breath then she continued by explaining everything what had happened over the last few days. Once Lena finished explaining, Sam’s response was:

“Ruby and I are on our way. We will be there in a few hours.” Lena smiled has she hung up the phone; she really did have a great friend in Sam. To Lena, Sam had become more of a sister than a friend, and Lena suspected that it was similar for Sam, too. After all, Ruby did call Lena 'Aunt Lena.'

After she got off the phone with Sam, Lena walked back into Kara’s apartment. She peaked back into the bedroom and grinned at the sight. Lilly had cuddled into Kara with her head in Kara’s shoulder and her little hand clinging on to Kara’s PJ shirt. Lena decided that she would let them sleep as long as they wanted, so she went back to the kitchen at made herself some coffee and answers some emails on her phone. She figured that she would not be able to go to work fully for the next few days at least, so she was trying to get as much work done when she had some free time now.

Lena finished answering her daily emails and was about to start making a second pot of coffee when she heard little footsteps heading towards her. Lilly stumbled in to the kitchen rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. Lena smiled and picked her up into her arms.

“Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?” Lena said as she kissed the top of Lilly’s head. Lilly nodded as she put her head on Lena’s shoulder. “How about some breakfast, darling?” Again, Lilly nodded.

Kara woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs coming from her kitchen. She walked into to the other room to see Lilly shoveling her eggs into her mouth as Lena sipped her coffee watching their daughter eat like she hasn’t been feed in a year.

“Like mother like daughter” Lena said as she saw Kara walk in. “She definitely has your metabolism!” Lena smirked. Kara smiled back and got her own plate of food and sat down next to Lilly.

“So, Sam is coming to town today. I hope you don’t mind but I updated her on the new developments.”

“Of course, it will be nice to see Sam; it’s been a while. Is she coming here or what?”

“I’m not sure yet. I do not know that I need to go back to my apartment today because I can’t wear this shirt you gave me to sleep in all day.” Lena laughed. Kara laughed in response. Kara wished that Lena would just wear her clothes all the time. Kara couldn’t put her finger on why, but seeing Lena in her shirt made her so happy. Lilly took a break from attacking her food when she heard Lena mention leaving.

“you’re leaving? Can… can Jeju and I come with you?” Lilly asked softly. Kara and Lena looked at each other then back to Lilly.

“sure, darling. I would love for you and Jeju to come with me. Actually, I do have a surprise for you at my apartment.” Lilly’s eyes went wide and she started to shake her arms in the arm in excitement. Kara and Lena laughed at Lilly’s enthusiasm.

A few hours later, the trio were walking into Lena’s much larger apartment. “Wow! It’s so big!” Lilly exclaims as she walks in holding Lena’s hand.

Lilly lets go of Lena’s hand and looks up to her then back at the large open living area. Lena took the hint and said “go on. You can go anywhere you want in here, darling.” Lilly took off and started to run around the living room and kitchen area taking in the new environment.

Lena left Kara and Lilly in the main area to go change into some of her own clothes. After changing, Lena joined Kara and Lilly in the living room. The duo was sitting on the white couch cuddled together.

As soon as Lilly saw Lena, she asked “can I see my surprise, mommy?” Lena laughed and nodded. She went to the couch and picked Lilly up.

Kara followed Lena down the hall to what used to be a spare bedroom. Kara should have learned by now that Lena is never to be estimated because only Lena Luthor could find out she had a daughter less than 72 hours ago and still manage to have a complete bedroom remodel done already. Lena’s once stark white guest room was now pained with light blue walls. There was a small twin bed against the wall with lilac purple bedding and a few stuffed animals on top. There was also a small reading nook with a few bean-bag chairs next to a few shelves of kids’ books. Lilly was speechless, her eyes were wide as she took in the sight. She wiggled out of Lena’s arms and started to walk around the room.

“Is this for me?” Lilly asked shyly, not believing that all this was for her.

“Yes, my love. I figured you might eventually want your own room and some space to play.” Lena smiled with pride.

She was billionaire, and she couldn’t think of a better way to spend her money that to make her daughter comfortable in her apartment and to give Lilly all the things that Lena wished she had growing up. Yes, she had a lot of physical things growing up a Luthor, but she never had a place that she felt was truly for her. She always wanted a room where she could just relax and be comfortable as a child, so she thought she would try to do that for Lilly.

Kara and Lena left Lilly to explore her new room, while they returned to the living room. They needed to talk some more alone and figure out their next moves.

“I can’t believe you managed to do all that so quickly Lena. You still surprise me even after all these years.” Kara started.

“I wanted to do something for her. I know we haven’t really talked about living arrangements and all that yet, but I figured she would be here at least sometimes so it would be nice for her to feel welcome here as well as your place.” Lena said trying not to make it seem like she wanted to take Lilly from Kara.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something. I know it might seem weird but just hear me out, okay?...” Lena continued. Kara nodded then let Lena finish her questions. “...How would you feel about you and Lilly staying with me for a while. At least until we find Lex and can get back to normal (well, as normal as possible)? I just thought that I don’t want to be away from her and I know you don’t either, and your apartment is nice, but it is a bit small for three people. Also, I have top of the line security systems in place here, which will help to keep us all safe. And…”

“Lena!” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand to cut off her rambling. Lena stopped talking and looked into those beautiful blue eyes she loves. “I think that is a great idea. I agree with everything you said, and it does make it easier for us if we are here instead of my loft-style apartment. But, are you really ok with me staying here? I know that you are still upset with me, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own home.”

“I’m fine Kara, I promise. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you here with me and our daughter.” Lena gave Kara that signature Luthor smirk.

All Kara could do was nod in response. She didn’t want to overstep Lena’s invitation and she certainly didn’t want Lena to know how happy she was that it seemed like she was starting to forgive Kara. Kara could only hope that this was the case and not just a figment of her imagination.

Kara and Lena told Lilly the news that they would be staying at Lena’s apartment for a while, and she was thrilled. Kara was happy that Lilly didn’t have a problem adjusting to the new place. Kara told Lilly that she was going to go to her apartment to get their stuff and bring it back to Lena’s. Lilly hugged Kara before Kara flew off Lena’s balcony back to her apartment. A few minutes after Kara left, Lena heard a knock at the front door. She checked the security cameras in the hall way to see who it was before opening the door.

“Sam!” Lena squealed as she opened the door. Sam and Ruby group hugged Lena as soon as she opened the door for them. They parted so Sam and Ruby could come inside.

“I am so happy you both are here” Lena said as they all took a seat on the couch. Sam was about to say something when they hear a small voice coming from the hallway “mommy?” Lilly asked a bit uncertain of the new people. Lena noted Lilly’s discomfort and went right to her and picked her up.

“Darling, there is some people I want to you meet…” Lilly put her arms around Lena’s neck and laid her head on her shoulder trying to get as close to Lena as possible. “… This is Sam and Ruby” Lena pointed to the two ladies on the couch. “Sam is one of mommy’s best friends and this is her daughter Ruby. They are very nice and they came all the way over here just to meet you.” Lilly looked at both Sam and Ruby and saw that they were smiling at her the whole time. Lilly visibly relaxed, but still hung onto Lena.

“Hi” Lilly said softly as she gave a small wave. Sam and Ruby waved back to her. Lena sat back down on the couch next to Ruby with Lilly on her lap.

“It’s very nice to meet you Lilly. Your mommy has told me so much about you!” Sam said calmly as she smiled. Sam didn’t want to overwhelm Lilly, but she wanted her to know that they would not hurt her. Quite the opposite actually. Sam already loved this little girl much like Sam expects Lena loves Ruby.

Lena was surprised when Lilly began to open up to Sam and Ruby so quickly.

Lilly looked at Ruby and almost whispered to her “Mommy got me my own room. Its blue and purple.”

Ruby smiled and said “wow! That’s so cool. Do you want to show me?” Lilly nodded and jumped off Lena’s lap and took Ruby’s hand as they walk towards Lilly’s room.

“She is perfect, Lena.” Sam says as they watch their daughters leave the room. 

“I know Sam. A few days ago I couldn’t have even imagined being a mother. I never thought I would be good at it given my family history, but now with Lilly, I would literally do anything for her.” Lena starts to tear up, so Sam brings her into a hug.

“Where is Kara?” Sam asked

“She is packing some things from her apartment to bring here. We thought it best for her and Lilly to stay here while all this stuff with Lex is going on.”

“Well… that’s good I guess. But, Lena are you sure. Last time we talked you told me that you were in love with Kara but was still hurt by the Supergirl thing.” Sam asked concerned. She knew that Lena and Kara were in love with each other but neither one of those oblivious idiots could see it. 

“yes. I’m good. I finally gave Kara the chance to really explain while I actually listened instead of wallowing in anger. And I understand that she was just scared and her secret was out of love not out of manipulation (like something Lillian or Lex would do).”

“Good, Lena. I’m really happy to hear that especially since you both have this adorable daughter together now.” Ruby and Lilly came back out by Sam and Lena and the four of them decided to watch a movie and make some popcorn while they waited for Kara to return.


	9. Super Friends

Kara was finishing up packing a few bags of clothes and other necessities for her and Lilly at her apartment. She was almost ready to head back to Lena’s when there was a knock at the door. Kara opened it to a flower delivery man. Kara signed for the flowers and brought them inside while she looked for a card. She finally found a small notes hidden in the middle of the bouquet of white lilies. Kara almost heat-visioned a hole right through the paper as she read: **Congratulations to the new mother. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

Kara immediately called Alex. She was able to pin point Lena and Lilly’s heartbeat from across town and they were steady, so she was able to relax enough to not break her phone in half as she called her sister. “Hello” Alex answer.

“Lex is coming for Lilly. He threatened to take her away. I can’t lose her Alex! I won’t!”

“Kara, calm down and tell me what happened. Did you see Lex or what?”

“No, I just got a flower delivery of lilies with a note saying enjoy being a mother while it lasts. Who else would send that? Who else could? No one else knows about Lilly expect for a few select people and Lex.”

“We will keep her safe Kara. He won’t get her, I promise. But, I think we might need some help. You obviously need to stay with your daughter, but we also need some help locating and tracking Lex.”

“You’re right, Alex.”

“I’ll make some calls and meet you at Lena’s apartment, ok? I am also going to call Mom and fill her in. I think if we keep her granddaughter from her any longer, she might kill us before we even have to worry about Lex.” Alex said try to lighten the mood a bit.

“Okay, thank you Alex. I really mean it. I’ll see you soon.”

Kara grabbed the bags and flew back to Lena’s apartment. Kara landed on the balcony and saw Lena, Lilly, Sam and Ruby on the couch watching a movie. “hey guys.” Kara said as she dropped the bags near the sliding doors.

Four heads tuned to face Kara, and Lilly jumped up and ran over to Kara. Kara picked her up easily and cuddled her tight. Lena noticed a distressed look on Kara’s face as she hugged Lilly. She didn’t want to ask while Lilly could hear just in case, so she figured she would bring it up later. Kara put Lilly down and Lilly ran back to watch the movie. “Kara!” Ruby said excitedly as she went over to hug Kara. Next, Sam greeted Kara. Sam noticed Kara and Lena exchanging glances, so she took a hint to leave them alone to talk. Sam, Ruby, and Lilly, when back to watching the movie while Kara and Lena went out on the balcony.

“What’s wrong, Kara?” Lena asked concerned.

Kara pulled out the note from her pocket and handed it to Lena “this was sent to my apartment with a bunch of lilies.” Kara sighing.

“It has to be Lex. That bastard really thinks he is going to get near our daughter!” Lena said full of anger but not loud enough to draw Lilly’s attention.

Kara pulled Lena into a hug “We will keep her safe no matter what, Lena. Alex is calling in reinforcements to help us. She will be safe.” Kara said as she kissed the top of Lena’s head. They stood like that for a few minutes until Lena had calmed down enough to go back to Lilly.

“What did you mean Alex called reinforcements?” Lena asked as they walked towards the others. Kara just smiled deviously and kept walking.

Later that night, Alex called Kara with an update on their plan and offered to bring some dinner over to Lena’s for everyone. So, soon after Alex showed up with enough food to feed a small army. Ruby was the first to greet Alex. She ran over and practically jumped on top of Alex. Ever since Alex and Ruby met they two had become very close. Ruby looked up to Alex so much and admired her; Alex also felt a special bond with Ruby. She felt very protective of the teenager.

“Hey, Ruby! I missed you, kiddo!” Alex said as she hugged her back trying not to drop the food.

Luckily, Kara and Sam came to her rescue. Kara took the food over to the kitchen island and started to take it out for everyone, while Sam waited to greet Alex after Ruby eventually let her go. Sam loved that Ruby was so close with Alex. Truthfully, Sam had a crush on Alex ever since she first saw her all those years ago, but Alex had either been in a relationship or just gotten out of one every time Sam thought about confessing her feelings.

“Hey, Sam. How are you?” Alex said as she went to hug Sam. 

“I’m doing good. Much better now that I’m back with all of you.” Sam smiled at Alex.

“Aunt Alex brought all kinds of good food, huh Lilly?” Kara asked as she put Lilly some food on her plate.

“Yeah!” Lilly responded in between bites.

The group finished eating, so Kara decided to clean up and do the dishes while the rest of the group relaxed. Kara was putting the last plate away when she felt a gust of wind and a saw a red streak on the balcony. Before anyone else registered the visitor, Kara smiled and ran towards her friend.

“Barry!” Kara said as she hugged Barry. Barry was one of the only people she knew that could take one of her really strong hugs and who was actually a hugger.

“Hey Kara! Alex called and said you needed some help, so here I am. What’s up?” Barry said while smiling just as big as Kara.

At this point, everyone else had noticed Barry and had mixed reactions. Lena was concerned that Barry was able to get on the balcony so easily; she was supposed to have top of the line security. Alex began to walk over to meet Kara and Barry as they made their way inside. Sam and Ruby just stood in awe; Ruby was a fan of The Flash and couldn’t believe she was in the same room as him. Lilly was a little scared as she hid behind Lena’s leg.

“Lilly, come here little one. There is someone I want you to meet.” Kara said softly as she waved for her daughter to come meet this stranger in a red suit. Lilly slowly made her way towards Kara and she was immediately picked up when she got within arms reach.

“Lilly, this is Jeju’s friend Barry. He is here to help mommy and I. Jeju and Aunt Alex called some of our friends to come help us, so he is just the first of a few friends that I want you to meet. Ok?” Kara asked and Lilly nodded shyly.

Barry watched one of his best friends with her daughter, and he could believe how amazing the sight it. Now he fully understood why Alex called and said it was urgent.

“Hi, Lilly. I’m Barry.” Barry smiled trying to win over the child. “Can I get a high five?” Barry asked sweetly as he stuck he hand in the air close enough for the girl to reach. Lilly looked unsure at first, but like with Sam, Lilly understood that Barry was one of the good guys, so she gave him his long-awaited high five.

Kara introduced Barry to Lena, Sam and Ruby. Ruby, Alex and Barry quickly started to talk each other’s ears off, and it didn’t take long for Lilly to start nodding off on Kara’s shoulder soon after. It was getting late and she had an exciting day. So, Kara took her into her room and changed her into some PJs that Lena had bought for her. Kara tucked her daughter in and she fell asleep quickly. Kara then rejoined the group.

Kara walked back into the living room and overheard Alex and Sam talking. “Alex, that’s really not necessary. We can just stay at a hotel. Really!” Sam stated

“That’s silly, I got a bigger apartment so I have an extra bedroom now. I insist, unless you would prefer to stay at a hotel, but if you are worried about inconveniencing me then please don’t. Honestly, I would love to have you.” Alex reassured her.

“Ok, fine… as long as you promise to tell me if you get sick of us and want us to leave? I won’t take offense.” Alex just nodded. _What if I never want them to leave,_ Alex thought.

“it’s getting kind of late, why don’t we leave and we can meet back here tomorrow once everyone is here and figure out a plan.” Alex says looking around the room at her friends. Alex, Sam and ruby left shortly after, and Kara offered to let Barry stay at her apartment since she wasn’t using it, so he left right after.

Once Kara and Lena were left alone with their sleeping daughter in the other room, Kara moved her bag of clothes into Lena's office. "Kara, what are you doing?" Lena asked confused.

" is that OK? I brought a sleeping bag and I figured I'd just sleep in your office since there isn't another spare bedroom." Lena smiled at Kara.

She was willing to sleep on the floor for an unknown amount of time just to keep her and Lilly safe. That reminded her of why she fell in love with Kara in the first place: because of her kindness. Kara was the most considerate and kind person she had ever met and this was just a small example of Kara's kind heart.

"Kara… you can just sleep in the bed with me if you want. I don't want Supergirl to be off her game because she has a bad back. And besides my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. I mean it's not like you haven't stayed over before."

Kara just stood there in shock. She didn't expect Lena to offer to share her bed. Kara would be lying if she hadn't wanted to share a bed with Lena again, but she didn't want to assume anything or push Lena. The last thing Kara wanted was to push Lena away again.

"if you're sure you don't mind, that would be nice. Thank you." So, Lena helped Kara move her stuff into Lena's giant master suite. The duo moved effortlessly around each other as they got ready for bed as if it was second nature to them. "Goodnight, Kara " Lena said as they got comfortable on both sides of the bed.

"Good night, Lena. Thank you." Kara said sweetly right before passing out. 

The next morning, Lena woke up cuddled into what she thought was a warm pillow. But, as she opened her eyes she realized that at some point in the night she and Kara and scooted to the middle of the bed and with Lena laying half on top of Kara. Lena was caught between complete happiness and complete panic. Waking up tangled up with Kara was the best feeling and something Lena had dreamed about, but at the same time, she and Kara weren't there yet. Not only did Lena think Kara didn't having romantic feeling towards her but also, there friendship was still on the mend. But, Lena knew that spending so much time with Kara it was only a matter of time before she was over the betrayal. Before Lena could make up her mind about whether or not to stay cuddled on Kara, she felt Kara start to stir.

"Morning" Kara said as she unconsciously pulled Lena closer.

They laid like that for a another minute or two until Kara heard small feet hitting the floor in the next bedroom over. "Lilly's awake." Kara said as she started to get up to greet her daughter at the door.

"Morning jeju, morning mommy." Lilly said as Kara picked her up and sat down on the bed next to Lena with Lilly in her lap.

"I have a fun day planned for today, little one. You're going to meet some new people and we are all going to hang out together. Doesn’t that sound like fun!" Kara said happily trying to get her daughter excited instead of nervous. Lilly crinkled up her face similar to how Kara does and thought about Kara's plan.

After consideration, Lilly nodded but added "is ruby gonna be there?" Kara laughed and nodded back. Kara was happy that Lilly was making a friend out of Ruby. 

The little family eat breakfast then got ready for their action packed day. Alex, Sam, and ruby were the first to arrive. Ruby immediately going to play with Lilly leaving the adults alone waiting for the rest of the guests. Barry came zooming in next but this time in regular clothes instead of his signature flash outfit. About an hour later, a square portal opened in the middle of Lena' living room causing her and Sam to stand up in attention unsure what was happening. When the portal opened, a beautiful blonde women came strolling out.

"Danvers!..” She said in a voice Lena could only describe as seductive yet joking. Sam immediately noticed that the blonde was talking to Alex first, which made Sam a little uneasy. Sam wasn’t keen on this very attractive woman taking an interest in Alex even though it didn’t surprise her if Alex had a list of people waiting to date her.

Alex and Kara went over to greet the woman. "Kara" she smiled at the sisters.

"Hey Sara!" Alex and Kara hugged Sara. Sara noticed the two women starring at her when she saw Barry say hi and wave to her from the couch.

"Sara Lance, this is Lena and Sam. Sam is a friend of Alex and mine and well… you know Lena."

Lena perked up at the end of the sentence. _Had Kara talked about her to her friends? What was she saying? Hopefully, nothing bad, but after the last few months, who knows,_ Lena though as Sara come closer to shake Sam and her own hands.

"Thanks for coming Sara! I really appreciate it." Kara said.

Sara nodded, "After Alex called, I had Gideon look over the timeline to see what was going on. But there wasn't anything wrong or irregular, just curious. But, I’ll help however I can, you know that. Us Paragons have to stick together, huh." Sara and Kara smiled as they all sat down.

"Who else are we missing?" Sara asked. Kara was about to respond when there was a knock at the door, so Kara got up to answer it. She x-rayed it as she walked to the door.

"Ahh!!" Kara squealed as she opened the door, causing everyone else to look up.

Sara loudly whispered to Alex “10 bucks it’s Kate” Alex almost spit out her drink laughing while Lena was put on edge.

"Kate!" Kara shouted when she saw Gotham’s resident hero just as Sara predicted. Kara pulled Kate Kane into the apartment and into a hug. Lena felt a tightness in her chest as she saw Kara’s reaction to the cool, confident woman.

After Kara let go, Kate waved to Barry, Sara and Alex. "Rao, how is it you got even more tattoo since the last time I saw you? Kara asked (she noticed when she x-rayed the door).

At Kara's remark, Alex and Sara started chuckling in the back of the room while Lena looked at Kara with a death glare. Sam noticed her best friend's reaction and put her hand on her leg trying to calm her down. Kara and Kate laughed as they got settled and Kara introduced Kate to Sam and Lena.

 _Kate Kane of course she was Batwoman. I should have figured that out after Batwoman personally asked_ Kara _to write her public coming out piece._ Lena thought.

"This is almost everyone. To answer your question, Sara, the only other people coming are Clark and J'onn. They should be here soon. J'onn was helping clark portal from Argo to the DEO." Sara nodded in thanks for getting an answer. But Alex added quickly, "mom's coming in to town in a few days. She was out of the country on a vacation, but is getting the first flight back. She was too happy at the news to be mad at us that we waiting a few days to call her" Alex and Kara smiled at the thought of Eliza coming to meet her grandchild and that she most likely wouldn't be giving them a lecture about keeping her updated. "But, J'onn already knows the plan so he said he would fill in Clark, so we don't have to wait for them." Alex finished.

Kara nodded then stood up with Alex to address the group. "We thought the best plan was to put Kara and Sara on Lilly. They will stay with her and keep her safe. Basically her personal body guards…" Alex looked to Sara to see her reaction and Sara just nodded in agreement so Alex continued "then Clark and Barry are going to help me and Brainy find Lex. That leaves J'onn, Kate, and Nia to look after National City while Supergirl is unavailable."

Kara chimed in after Alex finished explaining "Are you all ok with this?" Kara asked her friends. Barry, Kate, and Sara all gave their verbal agreements, so Kara smiled and thanked her friends for the 10 time. Kara noticed ruby and Lilly come back into the kitchen area a moment later.

"Lilly said she would like a snack" ruby said as she walked hand-hand with Lilly.

Kara noticed Lilly grip onto Ruby's hand tighter and hid behind her a bit as soon as she noticed the unfamiliar people in the room. So, Kara went to pick her up from next to Ruby and carry her over to where Sara and Kate were.

"Lilly, this is Kate and Sara they are some more of Jeju's friends that I told you about last night. They are here to protect you. They won't hurt you or anything like that, ok, little one?" Kara said calmly waiting for Lilly to day or do something in response.

"So many people, Jeju." Lilly said softly.

Kara smiled as she realized Lilly probably only knew Eve for the last 3 years and this was the most people she has met in her life and it’s all happening rather quickly. Kara rubbed her back to reassure Lilly.

"I know little one, but it’s OK. Everyone mommy and I have had you meet are family. We care about them and we know they will care about you, too. That's why they are here. They wanted to meet you and help us." Kara smiled trying to get Lilly's heart rate down by calmly explaining the situation and that Lilly wasn't in any danger with these strangers.

Lilly took all that information in from her mother and saw all the people in the room smiling at her, so she smiled back and waved at them. Even though Kate and Sara aren't baby or kid people per se, then both could admit the Lilly was cute and sweet. They also knew that they would do everything they could to help their friend protect her daughter.


	10. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Alex and Kelly have been broken up. No tea no shade, I just like the pairing of Sam and Alex and wanted to explore it.

A few days had gone by since Barry, Sara, Kate and Clark arrived in National City. There had not been any more threats towards Lilly since with note from Lex, but there had also not been much progress in finding Lex, either. Sara had contacted Felicity back in Star City, yesterday to see if she would have any better luck tracking down Lex because as Felicity likes to remind people “she once caught a serial killer because of his face creams.” Kara was grateful for her friends and their help, but she was getting restless. She didn’t want to just sit around and wait for Lex to attack and she knew that she couldn’t keep her friends in National City forever because they had their own cities (or in Sara’s case time periods) to look after. Hopefully, the Alex and the rest of the brain squad will get a lead on Lex soon and this will end, and Kara and Lena could raise their daughter in as normal of a life as possible.

The day started out as any other, Sara and Kara were taking turns keeping watch in Lena’s apartment. Ruby and Sam were playing with Lilly, and Lena was doing what she could from home; Lena was trying to juggle L-Corp as well as helping Alex look for Lex. Lilly had been warming up to the super-friends and even got Sara to play with her for a bit earlier that day. So, when Kara decided to call a meeting to regroup and try to come up with a more effective plan, Lilly was jumping up and down with excitement when she found out she would get to hang out with all of her new friends.

Later that night, once everyone arrived, the group eat dinner together and just hung out for a bit as if they were normal friends having a dinner party. Kara and Lilly were looking at the stars out the windows; Sam, Ruby, Nia, Brainy, Barry, and Clark were playing board games; And Alex, Kate, Sara, and J’onn were enjoying Lena’s stash of expensive Scotch with her. For the first time, since Kara and Alex called their friends for help, they all seemed relaxed because they were enjoying each other’s company instead of worrying about possible future dangers. No one was stupid enough or suicidal enough to attack some of the strongest heroes on Earth Prime, right? Well, that’s what Lena thought until out of the corner of her eye she saw a small green flash followed by the shattering of her glass balcony doors.

The loud sound of Lena’s glass balcony door windows breaking caused everyone in the room to get into fight mode. Alex and J’onn assessed the situation. Barry and Clark super speed off trying to find the attacker, while the rest of the super-friends searched Lena’s apartment making sure there were not any other points of attack. While all of that occurred, Lena ran over to Kara who was lying on the ground huddling over Lilly trying to protect her from the unknown dangers. Lena heard Lilly crying in Kara’s arms and heard Kara whimpering. When Lena got over to them, she nudged Kara to move so she could get to Lilly. Kara fell onto her side next to Lilly once she realized Lena had her. Lena immediately picked Lilly up checking her for any injuries especially since she was lying on the shattered window glass, but there was not a scratch on her. Once Lena knew Lilly was safe, she looked over at Kara who was still lying motionless on the ground next to her.

“Kara?” Lena asked, her voice filled with worry, as she rolled Kara on her back.

That’s when Lena saw it: the pool of blood coming out of her upper chest and green veins in all on her skin. Lilly was still crying in her arms and it only got worse when she saw Kara bleeding.

“ALEX!” Lena yelled. Alex turned around to see her sister bleeding out due to some sort of Kryptonite attack (she suspected a bullet).

“Shit, Kara!” Alex said as she knelt down next to her hurt sister.

“J’onn, she’s bleeding a lot. We need to get her to the DEO fast." J’onn stopped what he was doing and came over to pick Kara up in his arms. He was able to carry both Kara and Alex to the DEO in under a minute.

Lena stayed at her apartment trying to calm Lilly down, but she knew that all Lilly wanted was Kara and for Kara to be okay. Sam and Ruby, who had just been huddled behind the couch since the chaos began, got up and went over to Lena and Lilly after they say J’onn leave with Alex and Kara.

“Lena, let’s get both of you changed then we can go meet Alex at the DEO, okay?” Sam said, trying to guide Lena and Lilly towards the bedrooms.

Then, Lena noticed that Lilly’s clothes were cut up probably from the glass. Lena was just glad her daughter wasn’t hurt even though she wasn’t sure why she couldn’t be with the way her clothes looked. But, that was tomorrow’s problem. Right now they just moved quickly and got to the DEO as fast as they could.

When Lena, Lilly, Sam and Ruby finally got to the DEO, they went directly to the Med Bay and saw Alex covered in blood as she was stitching up Kara. Lena noticed the yellow sun lamps on as they got closer. Lena was trying her best not to break down again. She needed to be strong for Lilly and do her best not to upset the girl again. Lena had finally gotten her to stop cry on the car ride over, but she knew that Lilly was still shaken up. Lena didn’t want Lilly to see Kara bloodied and hurt, so she asked Sam and Ruby to stay with her and distract her outside the Med Bay while Lena went inside to get an update from Alex.

“Alex, how is she?” Lena asked barely able to get the words out when she walked in and saw how bad Kara really looked.

“J’onn got her here in time. Barely, but in time…” Lena felt like she could actually breath again and as she took a seat next to Kara’s bed as Alex continued, “… It was an extremely high dosage of Kryptonite in the bullet that hit her, but I did a blood transfusion as soon as we got back to the DEO to try and clean it out. I stitched her up since I could actually get a needle in through her skin. She will need to stay under the yellow sun lamps for a day for so minimum, and rest.”

Lena started to tear up hearing that Kara was going to be alright. Alex came over to Lena and hugged her

“We got lucky, Lena. She is going to be ok though and that’s all that matters. She should wake up in a few hours when the yellow sun treatment kicks in.” Alex pulled back from the hug and leaded over Kara’s bed to pull the blanket over her covering her bandages.

“Why don’t you go get Lilly and bring her in here? Kara looks better already, and I think it would be good for both of them, huh?” Alex offers.

Lena stayed in place for another 5 or 10 minutes just watching Kara’s chest rise and fall, but eventually, she realized Alex was right and Lilly needed to see that Kara was going to be ok. So, she got up and collected her daughter from Sam to bring you to see her Jeju.

Lilly was holding on to Lena’s shirt like a life line as they walked into see Kara.

“Jeju?” Lilly whispered.

“Jeju is sleeping right now, darling. She got a cut pretty bad, so she needed to rest so she can get all better. But, she is going to be better very soon, ok, little one?” Lena asked using Kara’s pet name for Lilly trying to reassure her even more and reminded her of Kara’s love for her.

Lilly tried to get out of Lena’s arms to get down. Lena watches as Lilly slowly walks up to Kara’s bed and grabs her hand. Lilly stayed like that for a bit as if to make sure that she wasn’t hurting Kara. Once she realized that she wouldn’t hurt Kara, Lilly carefully climbed onto the bed and snuggled into Kara’s side. Lena had never seen something so beautiful in her life; she doesn’t think that she would have moved from that spot even if the building was on fire. Lena finally noticed that Alex had left the room and was outside the Med Bay hugging Sam.

Lena smiled and thought _I wonder how long it’s going to take for those two to get together now that Alex and Kelly hadn’t been together for a while._ She wanted her best friend to be happy and find someone who could make her happy everyday just like Kara made her feel. Lena turned back around to find Lilly had already fallen asleep cuddled into Kara’s side. All she could do was smile. Kara was going to be ok; Lilly wasn’t hurt; and with any luck, Clark and Barry had tracked down Lex and whoever else he had helped him attack her family. _My family was safe._ Lena thought as she placed a kiss on Kara’s head before sitting down next to the bed.


	11. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, Comments are always welcome. Let me know what you think so far!

When Kara woke up, she instantly panicked because the last thing she remembered was moving in the pathway of a bullet that was aimed at her precious daughter then darkness. She flung her eyes open so quickly she was surprised she didn’t set off her heat vision. As soon as she looked around she saw Lena sleeping in a chair next to her and felt Lilly sleeping on her arm.

 _Lilly wasn’t hurt. Thank Rao!_ Kara thought as her heart rate began to slow down.

She was able to protect her daughter from what she suspected was Lex’s attempt to make good on his earlier, cryptic promise of taking Lilly from her. Once Kara calmed back down, she pulled Lilly closer to her and kissed the top of her head. She x-ray visioned Lilly to check for any injuries and was beyond pleased to see nothing, not even a scratch. Kara could tell that whatever had hit her was bad because she was still in pain and could tell that she was weaker than normal despite being under yellow sun lamps, but she didn’t care; she would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting someone she loved.

Kara looked back over to Lena and saw that the CEO was sleeping with her head in her hand. Kara didn’t want to wake her up, but she knew that Lena would be hurting if she staying in that position for too long.

“Lena,” Kara whispered trying only to wake Lena and not Lilly. Luckily, Lena was a light sleeper and Lilly inherited the Danvers’ ability to sleep through a storm. Lena’s green-eyes slowly opened and instantly met those blue eyes she loves.

“Kara” Lena said surprised, she didn’t expect Kara to wake up before she did. Lena immediately stood up and was right next to Kara. “You’re… you… you’re ok?” Lena said barely able to make a full sentence she was so full of emotion and so happy to see Kara awake and looking much like her normal self. 

When Kara simply nodded, Lena wasn’t sure what took over her body and mind but she quickly moved towards Kara capturing the blonde girl’s lips against her own. Kara barely had time to react before Alex walked into the Med Bay causing Lena to pull away.

If Alex saw the kiss, she acted like she hadn’t and Kara was grateful because she surely didn’t want to talk to Alex about it before she talked to Lena. _Was that just a concerned friend reaction? Did Lena just kiss me because she felt sorry for me and was just happy that I didn’t die? That had to have been it right? There was no way Lena had the same feelings that she had for Lena._ Kara’s internal confusion was interrupted when Alex started to quietly talk.

“I’m happy you are awake, sis! How are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?”

“A little bit. I just feel week, but I’m not in too much pain anymore.” Kara responded.

“Good. You should stay in here under the sun lamps for the rest of the day just to make sure all of the Kryptonite is out of your system.” Kara nodded as Alex continued “There are a few things I came to tell you about. First, Barry and Clark captured Lex. I don’t think Lex knew that all of the supers were at the apartment, so we had a leg up. They thought it was best to keep him somewhere he has never seen or had access too, so Barry and Clark brought him to Star Labs. He is currently locked up in one of their containment pods. Sara and Kate just left the DEO with Eve and are bring her to be kept there too. They won’t be going anywhere...” Kara and Lena felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders (at least for now until they have to really deal with Lex). Secondly, Sam told me that Lilly’s clothes were all cut up after you shielded her and you landed on the broken glass, but she also said that Lilly didn’t have a single cut on her regardless.” Lena nodded not sure where Alex was going with this. “Well, I have a theory… I think she is getting some super powers. More specifically, I think her invulnerability is kicking in.” Alex stopped to let Kara and Lena digest the new information. 

“But, how come you were able to take her blood with a regular needle a few days ago?” Lena asked.

“I have two possible reasons. One is that Lilly was kept underground for most of her life, so she was not exposed to enough yellow sun radiation to fuel her powers until recently. So, over the last few days, her body had been able to absorb enough of the sun’s power to boost her powers. The other possible reasons could be because she is still really young and only half-Kryptonian. Clark once told me that he didn’t start getting his powers until he was around two. That’s when Martha realized needles wouldn’t work when she brought him to a doctor for a check-up. So, Lilly being half-Kryptonian and half-human could mean that her power development could be delayed. Or she might not have as many of the powers that a full Kryptonian has.”

“So, what do we do from here?” Lena asked.

“There really isn’t much to do other than to just keep an eye out for any signs of any other developments. We could do some more tests similar to what we did when Mon-el first got here to see what powers he had compared to Kara. Obviously we would modify them for someone of Lilly’s age.” Alex smiled.

“Ok. We’ll figure something out. I know what to look for, so I should be able to tell if Lilly starts to show signs of other powers. I remember what it felt like when my powers started to come in soon after I got to Earth.” Kara said calmly to Lena and Alex (but mostly Lena).

“OK… OK. Good. I mean I figured she might have powers, but I didn’t really expect for a 3-year-old to be getting Supergirl size powers already. But, I trust you both and I can help with some research to figure out if we can pin-point what powers she might have.” Lena said reverting back to her logic and smarts to calm herself down while Lena looked down at her still-sleeping daughter.

“Also, Mom is here. She came straight to the DEO when she got in this morning, but she saw that the three of you were still sleeping and didn’t want to disturb you. But, you know Mom and is dying to check on you and meet Lilly, so I’m going to get her if that’s ok?” Alex asked as she started to walk to the door.

“Yeah, go get her, please.” Kara told her sister.

“Thank God, I don’t know how much longer Ruby could keep her busy asking science questions.” Alex laughed as she headed out to get Eliza.

As soon as Alex left, Kara’s eyes went to Lena, who was still standing next to her bed. Lena wouldn’t make eye contact with her though as if she was embarrassed or nervous about what Kara might say.

“Lena” Kara finally said sweetly. Lena still wouldn’t look at Kara, so Kara grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly “Lena, talk to me. What’s going on in that genius head of yours?” Lena took a deep breath and finally looked at Kara.

“I’m worried about Lilly. I see you and Clark and all your lives you have either been forced to hide who you are or endangered because people knew about your powers. I just don’t know how I’m going to be able to handle seeing Lilly go through either of those. And on top of that I probably just ruined our co-parenting relationship...”

“Lena! Stop” Kara interrupted Lena’s panic ranting.

Very rarely did Kara see Lena get so nervous that she just kept talking, so Kara stopped her once she realized where Lena was going. Kara gently moved Lilly onto her bed pillow instead of Kara’s arm, while Kara swung her legs over the side of bed to sit up facing Lena.

“Lena, first, Lilly is going to be fine. Clark and I grew up feeling all alone. He grew up being the only Kryptonian on earth for over 20 years until I finally showed up, and when I got here, Clark was all grown up and I was still a kid. We couldn’t be there for each other like we were supposed to because we were at different points in our lives. But, that’s not the case for Lilly. She will have me and Clark to guide her. Plus, Argo is here now, so she can meet and hang out with Kryptonians other than Clark and baby Johnathan. And I know you and I won’t let her feel scared or like an outsider because that’s not us...” Kara smiled and squeezed Lena’s hand again as she took a deep breath and continued. “...and for the record, you could never mess up our relationship no matter what you do. Especially not by kissing me.” Kara said cheekily and Lena finally smiled again. 

“Do you regret the kiss?” Kara asked, nervous about what Lena’s answer would be.

“No.” Lena said in her confident CEO voice that Kara found super sexy.

“Good.” Kara replied as she went to pull Lena closer to her, but was interrupted by Lilly waking up.

“Jeju?” Lilly said sleepily. Kara turned back around and pulled Lilly into her arms. “you saved me. I heard a loud noise before you grabbed me” Lilly said snuggling into Kara as if she was trying to make sure her Jeju was really ok.

“Of course I did, Little one. It’s my job to protect you. I love you, Lilly.” Kara kissed the top of Lilly’s head.

“Wait, Lilly, you heard a noise before Jeju got in front of you?” Lena asked trying to really understand what Lilly was saying.

Lilly nodded. Kara and Lena looked at each other when the realized that Lilly might be getting her super hearing, too, but before they could talk about it more, Eliza came bursting into the room.

“Kara! Thank goodness you are alright. You had me worried. No matter how many times you get hurt it doesn’t make it any easier to see your child hurt. Well, I guess you know that now too.” Eliza said smiling towards Lilly.

“Lilly, you remember Eliza from those pictures I showed you? She is Aunt Alex and my mom, so that means she is your grandma too” Kara asked her daughter.

“Ewiza” Lilly said, unable to fully pronounce her grandmother’s name.

Eliza laughed “why don’t you just call me ZaZa, might be a little easier to say.” Lilly nodded making Eliza smile even more.

Eliza walked over to Kara and gave her a hug, kissing her head a little longer than usual. _She must really have been scared this time_ , Kara thought. Eliza eventually pulled back and saw Lilly starring at her and fidgeting with her hands a bit. Eliza, being the most intuitive person Kara has ever met, was able to figure out what Lilly wanted without having to ask.

“Can I get a hug, Lilly?” Lilly smiled so big and stood up on Kara’s bed to jump into Eliza’s arms. Kara laughed and smiled. She was so happy that her daughter already had a connection with her grandmother, and she knew that Eliza was beyond happy by the sound of her rapid beating heart when Lilly jumped to her.


	12. Date Night

Alex finally gave Kara the “ok” to go home. Her bullet wound had completely healed and her yellow sun radiation levels were back to normal. Kara was feeling like her old self again. Lilly was particularly excited to go home because Kara had promised to make cookies and watch movies all day with her. Since Sam and Ruby were still staying with Alex, Kara offered Eliza her apartment to stay while she was in the city. Eliza wanted to stay close to her daughters for a while not only because of Kara's accident but also because of the new developments on her kids' lives. Even just seeing Kara and Alex for a short period of time so far, she noticed how different they both were. Kara had become very maternal because of Lilly and she was obviously in love with Lena (more out in the open than before). Also, Alex had changed since Sam had come back to town with Ruby. Alex always wanted to get married and have a family (breaking up her and Maggie because Maggie didn't want kids and her and Kelly because Kelly was not looking to get married ever). Eliza wanted her daughters to be happy and loved, and she hoped that Sam and Lena could make them happy. She could only hope that her stubborn kids got their heads out of their asses to see how much love was right in front of them.

Soon after Lena got Kara and Lilly home safe and sound, Lilly kept asking to make cookies until Kara caved and they made cookies before dinner. Lena laughed at her daughter's excitement when it came to food. She is so much like Kara. Thank God for that. I'm happy she got more Zor-El/Danvers traits than Luthor traits. Lena thought as she helped Lilly and Kara mix cookie batter. A little bit later the cookies were done and the oven timer went off.

But, Kara and Lena paid no attention because as soon as the buzzard went off they heard "AHHHH" Lilly was screaming with her hand over her ears crying. The moms were next to their daughter in a heartbeat but before Lena could fully process what was going on, Kara picked Lilly up and flew out of the apartment so fast Lena was shocked Kara didn't break the sound barrier. Lena wasn't sure what to do, so she just decided she had to trust Kara and hopefully Kara would call her soon to tell her what was going on.

Kara on the other hand had her screaming daughter in her arms as she flew as fast as she could out of the city to the Fortress of Solitude. Kara got to the Fortress in record breaking time and as soon as she closed the door behind her Lilly stopped screaming, but Kara continued to hold her and to try and calm her down and reassure her daughter.

"Jeju, it was so loud. I could hear everything. But the cookie oven was the worst," Lilly said nervously.

"I know, little one. Its going to be ok. I'm going to teach you how to control your hearing so you can tune out everything you don't want to hear."

"Thank you, Jeju. But what about mommy? We left her. Is she OK?" Kara's eyes widened. She forgot about Lena. She was so focused on getting Lilly to safety she didn't explain to Lena what was happening.

Luckily, Kara kept a spare phone in the Fortress for emergencies. So, Kara sat Lilly down on a chair next to her and called Lena.

Lena immediately answered "what's going on? Is Lilly OK? Where are you?" The CEO blasted questions at Kara.

"I’m sorry I left you, but I was just so focused on getting Lilly out of the city. I realized that the noise from the oven timer caused Lilly's super hearing to kick in again. I figured it might happen after the initial instant with the gun firing. But, this time I think it’s permanent. So, I brought her to the Fortress where I can control the noise levels completely and help her get used to the noise outside. Worst case I have one of Lois's spare red sun bracelets that she wore when she was pregnant on earth for a bit. That can help reduce her powers if Lilly needs more time to adjust…"

"Kara! Breathe, Darling." Lena interjected because she could tell Kara felt bad about not explaining and not taking Lena with them. "Its ok. I would have done the same thing if I could have. I'm glad you got Lilly safe. You take care of our daughter there and I'll add some red sun light bulbs in all the rooms at home just in case something like this happens again." Kara relaxed at Lena's words. Rao, Lena really was the best person and best mother ever, Kara thought.

"OK, let me go and try to start the training. We will be home in a few hours" Kara said smiling.

"See you later, love" Lena said before hanging up.

"Lilly, before we start with outside noises I want to teach you some basics, ok?" Lilly nodded towards her mother. "When you get overwhelmed by something like all that noise back at home, you need to find one sound to focus on. So, I want to listen really closely and try to listen for my heartbeat…" Lilly closed her eyes and followed her Jeju's directions as she continued to walk her through it. "Listen for the steady pounding and just focus on listening to that and only that…'' Kara continued to talk but it was becoming apparent that Lilly was tuning her out just like Kara was telling her to do. Kara smiled and waited for Lilly to open her eyes again. Lilly eventually opened her eyes and smiled big.

"I did it! I heard the beating in your heart!" Lilly said, proud of herself.

"I’m proud of you Lilly! Now whenever you are hearing too much just do the same thing and focus on one thing. One thing that you really need to pay attention to. And if it ever gets to be too much then just focus on your own heartbeat just like you did mine." Lilly nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you ready to try with some outside noises too?" Lilly nodded a bit nervously but she trusted her Jeju to help her. So, Kara and Lilly trained for the next few hours.

Back at Lena's apartment, Lena was setting up biometric scans in the apartment that were connected to the new red and yellow sun lamps placed throughout the apartment. Lena figured she didn't want someone else also to control the levels of red sun because it could be used to weaken Kara. Lena thought to add yellow sun options too because it would be easier for Kara to power back up in cases of an emergency if she had her own yellow sun lamp at home. Home. I hope Kara thinks of my apartment as her home, too. I want her to be at home here. I want nothing more than Kara and I together raising our daughter under one roof for the rest of our lives, Lena thought as she finished the last touches to the scans. After double and triple checking all the new upgrades Lena added to the apartment, she got a call from Kara saying Lilly was tired and fell asleep, so they were heading back home. Lena smiled and developed a plan to surprise Kara when she got back. Hopefully Kara will like it…

Kara landed on Lena's balcony about an hour after talking to Lena. It took longer to get back because Kara was carrying a sleeping Lilly and trying not to wake her. As soon as Kara walked inside, she stood there in shock. There were candles and lots of food laid out on the dining table. Light music was playing and the lights were dimmed to set a very romantic atmosphere (at least Kara hoped that's what was happening). Kara then saw Lena come out of her room in a tight black dress and heels. Kara's eyes widened at the sight and there was a throbbing sensation between her legs. Kara honestly couldn't say for sure what she would have done if she didn't have her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Go put Lilly down, darling." Lena said sensually. Kara followed orders and went to tuck Lilly in her own bed. Kara then walked back to the main area a bit unsure of what to expect.

"Lena, what… what's going on?" Lena smiled and walked over to Kara and took her hands in her own.

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, I organized a date night for us. That is if you will accept my invitation to go on a date with me? I know it's not ideal for a first date. But, I really didn't want to wait any longer to ask you. I couldn't take this in-between anymore. I needed to know one way or another especially after the kiss yesterday. So, what do you say, Ms. Danvers? Will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes! Of course. I would love to go on a first date with you but give me a sec…" Kara said before she rushed off, leaving Lena happy but confused.

A minute or two later Kara returned in a blue pant suit. Lena couldn't help herself, she looked the blonde up and down slowly taking in the gorgeous sight before her.

"I figured I should dress for the occasion instead of staying in my sweatpants while you were in this sexy dress" Kara said walking towards Lena.

"You know I don't care what you wear Kara, but damn, you look amaz..."Lena was cut off by Kara's lips attacking her own. Unlike their kiss in the DEO, this one was full of passion and love, and most importantly wasn't prematurely interrupted. A moan escaped Lena's lips as Kara's tongue slipped inside her mouth. Kara and Lena explored each other for what felt like hours but was only really a few minutes until Kara pulled back.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, but seeing you in that dress and the prospect of a date with you just sent me over the edge i guess." Kara said, embarrassed.

"Kara, did it seem like I wasn't enjoying myself?" Lena said with a smirk on her face. Kara laughed in response realizing that Lena had really kissed her back just as much as she kissed Lena. "Darling, kiss me anytime and anywhere you want. Trust me, I will never get tired of you."

Kara blushed at Lena's words especially when she made an inflection on the word "anywhere." Kara was about to respond but her stomach started to growl causing Lena to laugh. "Let's eat first then we can get back to this later if you still want to" Lena said while she pulled Kara towards the table.

"Potstickers! Yumm!" Kara squealed as she saw about 3 dozen potstickers on the table.

"I thought you might like that," Lena said smugly when she watched Kara put about 15 on her plate. Lena put a few on her plate as well as some salad. The duo ate dinner and just talked about nothing. For the first time in a long time, they were just them: two best friends (who happen to be in love) enjoying each other's company.

After they finished eating, Kara "super" quickly picked up their mess then joined Lena on the couch. As soon as she sat down, Kara pulled Lena into her side trying to get Lena to snuggle with her, which Lena did without complaint.

"How did it go with Lilly today?" Lena asked, laying her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Really good! She's a quick learner. Must be that Luthor genius." Kara smiled when Lena poked her at the last part of the sentence.

"She was able to focus on one sound at a time. I taught her what to do when she gets overwhelmed and she mastered that pretty quickly. I told her to focus on mine or her own heartbeat to drown out all the other sounds."

"Is that what you do," Lena asked.

"Umm… actually no. Well, kinda…" Kara started. She hadn't really told anyone this before and she wasn't sure how Lena was going to take it. Lena was just staring at her waiting so Kara took a deep breath and continued "I listen for your heart beat… I don’t really know how it started. Before we became friends I used my own, but after I met you I started to find your heart beat comforting. So, ever since then I've been able to pick you out of a whole city of people just based on your heart. Yeah…"

Lena was tearing up at Kara's words. Once Kara finished, Lena pulled Kara's face close and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like the earlier one not full of desperation and wanting but instead of pure love and admiration. Lena pulled back, placing her forehead against Kara's as she quietly said the words she had been holding in for years "I love you, Kara." Lena honestly didn't expect Kara to say it back which made her heart warm when Kara kissed her lips softly followed by saying "I am in love with you, too Lena Luthor."

The rest of the night was perfect. Kara and Lena stayed up well into the night talking, touching, and kissing. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms as if they had done it thousands of times before.


	13. Danvarias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this takes place in the same time as Kara and Lena’s story from the previous chapter

Alex watched as her sister left the DEO with Lena and Lilly after she gave her the clean bill of health. After Kara left, Alex went back to find her mom, Sam and Ruby. When she got to the break room, Alex didn’t go in immediately; instead, she just watched her Mom interact with Sam and Ruby. She watched as Ruby was sitting close to Eliza listening to Eliza share one of her many science adventure stories. Ruby kept interrupting Eliza with questions, but Alex could tell that her mom didn’t mind. In fact, Eliza loved it; Eliza loved that Ruby was interacting with her and excited about what she was talking about. Alex loved the idea of Eliza acting like this with a child of Alex’s. Just seeing Eliza with Ruby and Lilly and seeing Kara with Lilly only reaffirms Alex’s deep desire to have a family of her own, to get married and raise a kid who loves her like she loves her mom.

Over the last few days though, Alex had started to notice how she has become attached to Ruby again. Ever since Alex first babysat Ruby (when Alex broke her foot), Ruby and Alex had a special bond. Alex loved Ruby and knew that she would do anything Ruby asked of her. On top of that, Alex always had a small crush on Sam since they first met. But, Alex didn’t think Sam was into women, so even when she was single after Maggie, she didn’t pursue anything. However, Sam has been different since she has been back. Since they have been staying with Alex, Sam has become very attentive to Alex and a bit touchy. The second or third night Sam stayed, Alex noticed that it seemed like Sam would use any excuse to brush her hand against Alex’s or give her a hug.

_Am I reading too much into this? It’s probably just wishful thinking. There is no way that she could be lucky enough for Sam to be interested in her. She certainly was unlucky in love. There is no way that she could finally get the wife and daughter she dreamed about. No, I’m just going to be a spinster, I swear._

“Alex, are you just going to stand there all-day?” Sam asked, breaking Alex out of her thoughts. Alex smiled and shook her head.

“Sorry, I just.... Didn’t want to interrupt. You guys looked like you were having fun together” Alex said trying to gain her composure after her internal rant about her feelings for Sam.

“Kara and Lena just left with Lilly. Kara is all healed up.” Alex explained.

“Thank goodness! I swear you and your sister have taken so many years off of my life with your constant injuries and near-death experiences.” Eliza said, as a joke even though there were some serious undertones.

“Well, we can get out of here now. I think we could all use a good night's sleep after last night. Mom, I can drop you off at Kara’s apartment on our way back to my place.”

“That would be great, sweetie.” Eliza said as the group headed out the door. 

As soon as Alex, Sam, and Ruby got back to Alex’s apartment, Ruby went to her and Sam’s room to take a nap. Alex was starving so she went to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. Sam followed Alex to the kitchen just waiting and watching Alex. Sam started to bounce her leg a bit, which was a telling sign to herself that she was starting to get anxious, so Sam decided to bite the bullet and ask Alex the question she had been dreading.

“Hey Alex, can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. But…”

“Always” Alex simply replied, looking up to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Um… are you still seeing Kelly? It’s just I haven’t seen her around since we got here so I wasn’t sure if you were still together” Sam asked, trying to hide her desire for the answer to be a no.

“oh, no. Kelly and I split up months ago. I found out that she was strongly against marriage. Her family had bad experiences with marriage, so she didn’t want to take the chance. But, I want to get married. I always have. To be honest, the break up was a long time coming, this was just the thing that sort of pushed me to really think about splitting. We were just better as friends than as a couple. It was an amicable split, which is good.” Alex explained.

Sam nodded but remained silent trying to process all the information while simultaneously trying to not show how happy she was that Alex was single. _Maybe one of these days I will actually get the courage to tell Alex how I feel about her now that she is single._ Sam thought.

“Why do you ask?” Alex asked curiously.

“I… Well… um... I was just curious” Sam said trying to come up with some excuse without having to confess her 2 year crush on Alex. Luckily, Alex didn’t push her anymore after her lame answer. “I think I’m going to take a quick shower, actually.” Sam said quickly before hurrying out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Alex. 

_That was weird. Why did she ask me about Kelly? And more importantly why did it seem like she was really asking if I was single? Did she want me to be single? God, I hope so. Should I try and drop a few hints and to see if she really is interested? What’s the worst that can happen, really? Sam is the most wonderful, amazing, caring person she had ever met, even if Alex told Sam she was in love with her and it was only one sided, Sam wouldn’t shut her out. Well, at least I hope so. Oh shit, I’m in love with Sam._ Alex thought before going to pour herself a class of whiskey. 

After her shower, Sam saw that Ruby was still sleeping, so she went out to the living room and found Alex watching an action movie and drinking a glass of whiskey.

“You don’t get enough action at work” Sam teased as she walked in the room. Alex nearly choked on her drink when she heard what Sam said. Sam laughed at Alex’s reaction. Sam went and sat on the couch close to Alex.

“Mind if I join you?” Sam asked. Alex, still recovering from Sam’s obvious taunt, just nodded. Alex noticed that Sam was wearing only a tank top and some rather short workout shorts. Alex and Sam tried to watch the movie, but they were both sneaking glances at each other for the whole 90 minutes of the film.

Towards the end of the movie, Alex noticed Sam shivering, so she lightly pulled Sam closer to her and tossed a blanket over the both of them. It was a rather simple action, but to Sam it just reinforced how sweet and thoughtful Alex was. Sam didn’t have the best childhood or relationship with her mother because her mother was not a nurturing person to say the least. She never really paid attention to Sam growing up; that was until Sam got pregnant. Then her mom paid just enough attention to kick her out. Ever since then, it had been just Sam and Ruby. But, Sam had always craved a partner who paid attention to the small things just as much as the big things. So, Alex noticing that Sam was chilly meant the world to Sam. Before Sam realized what was happening, she was cuddled up with Alex. Alex had her arm around Sam’s shoulder and Sam was curled up into Alex’s side. Not too much later, Alex and Sam had fallen asleep on the couch curled up together. As they both fell asleep, neither one of them would have wanted to move for the world. 

Later that night, Ruby walked into Alex’s living room to find her mom and Alex sleeping in each other’s arms, and she just smiled. Ruby wanted her mom to be happy. Ruby knew that her mom had had it hard and didn’t date much because she had baggage and she also wanted to put Ruby first at all times. Ruby loved Alex like a second mom, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t wished Alex could be her mom, too. Ruby thought that her mom and Alex would be perfect for each other. When Sam and Ruby moved to Metropolis, Ruby had to give up on her hope that Alex would actually become family. But, now, seeing her mom and Alex over the last few days getting closer and to see them cuddling on the couch, her hope was being restored. Ruby was trying to walk quietly around the couch to get to the kitchen. She didn’t want to wake her mom and Alex, but Alex’s squeaky hardwood floors had a different plan. Sam woke up and saw Ruby tip-toeing towards the kitchen, then she processed that she was half on-top of Alex. Sam slowly untangled herself from Alex and walked towards her daughter. Ruby smiled at her mother when she got close.

“So, you and Alex, huh?” Ruby whispered. Sam blushed lightly before responding.

“I don’t know. Maybe… how would you feel about that? Be honest.” Sam replied.

“Mom, I love Alex, and I want you to be happy. Honestly, I’ve been secretly hoping you guys would get together ever since I met Alex.” Ruby laughed as she gave her approval to her mom. Sam didn’t respond, instead she pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! thanks for sticking with me. Let me know what you guys think so far


	14. Game NIght

Kara woke up the happiest she had been in a long time Lena's head was lying in the crook of Kara's neck and her arm laid across Kara's stomach. Kara smiled at the sight before her. Kara had dreamed about being able to wake up with Lena in her arms, and now that it was actually happening she didn't want to waste a second of it. Kara pulled Lena closer to her and kissed the top of her head. If Lena would let her, Kara would wake up like this for the rest of her life. The only thing that would make it better would be if Lilly was in their cuddle pile, too. As if Lilly hear Kara's thoughts, she came peaking quietly into the master bedroom. Lilly saw that Kara was awake but Lena was still sleeping. Kara waved for her to come get in bed with them next to Kara, opposite Lena. Lilly smiled, still half-asleep as she climb up next to her Jeju. Kara kissed Lilly's forehead as she pulled her close. Not even 5 minutes later, the little family were all back asleep cuddled together. 

Lena woke up much later than she usually does but she wasn't complaining when she saw that Lilly had at some point come into her room and was curled up into Kara's left side. _Best morning ever. I love waking up in Kara's arms, feels like home._ Lena thought as Kara began to stir.

"Moring, darling" Lena said.

"Good morning" Kara responded as she bent down to gently kiss Lena. They broke apart when Kara's phone started to ring, also causing Lilly to wake back up. The family untangled. Kara grabbed her phone from the night stand and saw that Alex was calling her. She answered the phone as she watched Lena and Lilly leave the bedroom.

"Hey, Alex. Whats up?"

"Mom wants to spend some time with all of us together, and since we haven't had a game night recently I thought this might be a good time. What do you think?"

"Yeah! Sounds like a great idea."

"Yay! Mom will be excited. I'll let everyone know"

"Sounds good. I'll double check with Lena and see if we can do it here tonight, but it should be fine."

The sisters hung up, and Kara went to find Lena and Lilly. Kara could smell pancakes and fresh fruit as soon as she walked out of the bedroom. "Jeju! I told mommy that I don't hear all the noises anymore. I'm a big girl just like you!"Lilly said with her mouth covered in maple syrup.

Kara chuckled at Lilly's excitement.

"I'm so proud of you, little one." Kara said, sitting next to Lilly at the kitchen island.

"What did Alex want?" Lena asked.

"Eliza wants to spend time with all of us tonight and Alex thought a game night might be the best idea. Would it be ok if we did it here? Its just the largest of our three places." Kara started to ramble.

"Of course, love. You don't have to ask to invite people over. I want this place to feel like your home too."

"Thank you,Lena!" Kara said, starting to eat her pancakes. 

"All done!" Lilly announced pushing her plate towards Lena.

"Ok, darling. Why don't you get dressed. I laid out some clothes for you last night on your night stand."

"Ok, mommy." Lilly said, jumping down from the bar stool. Once Lilly was out of the room, Lena said "there is actually something I wanted to talk with you about, love." Kara nodded suggesting Lena continue. "I know we just started… us being together. But, it's not like we are strangers or anything and we have a daughter together. Since we are doing things out of traditional order anyway, I was hoping that you would want to move in with me permanently?"

"Really? You want me to? I don't want you to feel like you have to just because of Lilly." Kara said just to be sure that this is truly what Lena wants.

"Darling, I love you. I know it might be soon to be saying this or doing this, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so why not start now?" Lena said, smiling.

"In that case, yes. I would love to move in with you permanently." Kara got up and grabbed Lena by the waist pulling her close to kiss her deeply.

What started as a sweet celebratory kiss soon turned into a heavy make out session. Kara and Lena’s hands were roaming each other’s bodies while their tongues fought for dominance. But before it could go any further, Kara pulled back when she heard Lilly rushing down the hall back towards them. To any adult, it would have been very obvious what Lena and Kara were doing moments ago, but luckily for them Lilly was still little enough to not pick up on anything.

Lilly came running in dressed in a green t-shirt and navy shorts. “Mommy, Jeju, can we play today?” Lilly asked full of energy.

Lena and Kara laughed. Kara picked Lilly up and started to tickle her, and Lilly started to giggle loudly.

“Of course we can play, Lilly. Actually, Aunt Alex, Aunt Sam, Ruby, Zaza and some of Jeju’s friends are going to come over tonight so we can play games, too. How does that sound?” Kara asked, as she stopped tickling Lilly.

“YAY!” Lilly yelled waving her arms in the air in excitement. “But, can we still play until they come?” Lilly asked seriously.

“Yes, little one. Always.” Kara responded.

Lena, Kara and Lilly spent most of the day playing, reading, and watching movies. Lena was surprised when Lilly asked if she would play the game that Lena had on her coffee table (Lena’s chess set). So, Lena taught her daughter how to play chess, and she was baffled when her daughter seemed to pick it up quickly. _She might be better than me when she gets older._ Lena thought with pride. 

Later that afternoon, everyone started to arrive at Lena (and now Kara’s) apartment. Lilly was so excited to see everyone, especially Ruby and Eliza.

“Zaza come see. Mommy taught me how to play chess. Will you play with me?” Lilly said, pulling Eliza towards the couch and the chess set.

“Sure, sweet girl.” So, Eliza and Lilly went to play chess while Ruby watched them. Sam and Alex went over to talk with Lena and Kara. _I could get used to this,_ both Danvers sisters thought to themselves.

It wasn’t much longer until Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Sara, Ava, Ray, J’onn, Nia and Brainy arrived. Kate couldn’t make it because she had to deal with Alice/Beth (Lena would never admit it, but she was overjoyed when Kara said Kate couldn’t make it. Not because she didn’t trust Kara but because she didn’t entirely trust Kate or her flirtatious attitude. Kara still never told her how she knew how many tattoos Kate had). Likewise, Clark was back on Argo with Lois and his son, so he had to miss, too.

After everyone arrived, Sam and Lena seemed to be a bit stand-offish being in a room full of superheroes, a few of them being newly introduced, but throughout the night they started to relax and get to know everyone. Per Alex and Kara's request the group played trivia pursuit much to Eliza's chagrin; Eliza knew how competitive her daughters got and didn't want a repeat of the time Kara put a hole in her sofa with heat vision after Alex won game (by cheating even though she would never admit it), but they played anyway. They paired off into teams. Sam/Alex, Kara/Lena, J'onn/Eliza, Sara/Ava, Barry/Iris, Caitlin/Cisco, Nia/Brainy. Since Nora was off doing her Fairy godmother duties and couldn't come with Ray, he decided to play host with the help of Ruby and Lilly.

After a few rounds, Kara and Alex were getting competitive because they were tied for 1st. Caitlin and Cisco, following behind them. Then, Sara and Ava, J'onn and Eliza and in last Barry and Iris. Barry, who is usually good at trivia, was having a bad night. He blames the alien booze Alex brought for him and Kara.

Ava was getting frustrated because Sara wasn’t taking the game seriously and they were losing: “Babe can you at least try to answer the questions right when it’s your turn?” Ava kept pleading with her girlfriend. Sara just rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend quickly while Ray continued to ask questions.

"In what year did the cold war end?" Ray asked Alex. Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara and said "1989."

"Correct, another point for team Danvarias" Ray said.

"Kara, what year did India gain its independence from Britain?"

Alex started laughing while Kara was thinking. Alex knew Kara was bad at Earth history ever since she said Isiah Washington was the name of the general during the revolutionary War.

"Umm… ugh. I don't know." Kara finally gave up.

"Yes! We won!"Alex teased her little sister while everyone else but Kara was laughing.

"That's not fair, who knows that sort of stuff" Kara pouted. Lena, sitting behind Kara wrapped her arms around the blonde. Lena thought Kara looked adorable right now. "If the questions were on advanced calculus or quantum mechanics then I would have beat you easy, sis." Alex just continued to laugh but Lena perked up.

"Wait! Kara what do you mean? Are you telling me that after all these years, you actually understood all of the tech and bio stuff I go on about but you just let me think you didn't? You're actually a secret genius?" Lena was baffled.

Not that she thought Kara was dumb by any means, but she just didn't think Kara knew about advance mathematics and sciences.

"You never told her!" Alex and Barry said at the same time, laughing even harder. Lena looked at Kara, who ducked her head.

"Umm, well by earth's standards I am kind of a genius. Only because on Krypton we were taught Calculus at age four and advanced biology and engineering by five."

Before she couldn't continue, Alex interrupted: "She's being modest. She was inducted into the elite science guild at age ten. According to Alura, that is only for the smartest of the smartest of Kryponians and Kara was the youngest inductee in history."

“Kara was even able to help Ray repair the Waverider after an incident involving some people visitors from Earth X.” Brainy added. Kara shrugged at Alex's and and Brainy’s words like it was no big deal, while the rest of the Supers groaned at the thought of those Earth Xers.

"Darling, why didn't you ever just tell me you knew what I was talking about. Or even more so that you probably could have done an even better job that me on some things?" Lena asked sincerely.

"Well, one reason was because your face always lit up when you talked about you science and your inventions and I didn't want to take that away from you. Secondly, I know my place here on Earth. I'm supergirl and a reporter not a science prodigy." Kara said.

After Kara's newly discovered intelligence sunk in, the group played a few more games before a very tipsy Barry got up and grabbed Kara with him declaring they should sing karaoke. Team flash started laughing because everyone they had seen Barry drunk or drugged (which wasn't often) he started to get in a singing mood. Luckily for him Kara was a little tipsy due to the alien alcohol, too, so she agreed. They looked at each other and simultaneously shouted "Super friends," confusing everyone except Alex, J'onn, and Team Flash (all of which either laughed or groaned).

"When Kara and Barry got attacked by that inter-dimensional Music Meister they were trapped in an alternative reality where they were basically in a musical. They made this song up during that time." Caitlin explained. 

After Kara and Barry's performance, Sara said "we better go before someone attacks us. I mean it seems like every time Kara sings near Barry bad shit happens. You wedding and now this music man." Sara laughed as she said that towards Barry.

While Sara was joking, she, Ava, and Ray still said their goodbyes then Portaled back to the Waverider. That started the end of the game night and the rest of the group headed out, too. Lilly was most upset about the possibility of Eliza leaving.

"I don't want Zaza to leave." Lilly said, hugging Eliza's leg.

Kara and Lena didn't know what to say to comfort her daughter but luckily Eliza has a perfect solution.

"If it's OK with your mommies, why don't you and Ruby come spend the night with me at Kara's apartment? We can have a girls night just us." Lilly nodded fast and looked at her moms with pleading eyes.

"If your sure, Eliza? Then that sounds like a great idea." Lena answered. Lilly ran to her room to start packing with Lena and Kara.

Eliza turned to Ruby and said "you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'd love to have you." Ruby hugged Eliza tightly and nodded her head before turning to Sam to get her permission.

Sam lightly nodded. After Lilly came back with her overnight bag, Lena told them her driver would take them to Alex's place to get Ruby's stuff then back to Kara's apartment.

That left Sam, Alex, Lena, and Kara at the penthouse. They decided to order some dinner and hang out some more together. After they eat their Chinese take out, the two couples made their way to the living room. Alex and Sam sitting next to each other on the love seat, while Lena was lying on the couch with her head on Kara's legs. They just relaxed and enjoyed the TV show they decided to watch (Wynonna Earp, bc obvi). About half way into the second episode Lena and Kara had fallen asleep, but Sam and Alex were wide awake. They felt closer than ever but they both didn't want to push each other. Luckily for Alex, Sam was growing tired of waiting, so when Alex turned to face her as if to make sure she was OK, Sam grabbed the back of Alex's neck pulling her in for a quick by deep kiss.

When Sam pulled back, Alex just smiled and said "wanna get out of here?" Sam nodded. They tried to leave quietly but Alex suspected Kara woke up when the door closed; but, honestly Alex couldn't care less because she was on cloud 9 after that kiss. 


	15. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me. It's my first time writing SMUT, so hopefully it isn't too bad. But, other than that hope you are still enjoying this fic!

Kara woke up to the sound of her and Lena's apartment door closing. _Our apartment. That's going to take some getting used to,_ Kara thought. She looked down to see Lena's head in her lap. Kara carefully maneuvered to get Lena in her arms bridal style so Kara could carry her to the bed, so they both could get a comfortable night’s sleep. Kara decided to change into more comfortable clothes before getting into bed, herself. What Kara didn't expect was for Lena to wake up as soon as she started to undress.

"Kara?" Lena asked softy.

"Hey, gorgeous. Alex and Sam left. You fell asleep so I was moving you to the bed." Kara turned around to face Lena, and saw pure lust in her eyes.

Kara was left in only her bra and shorts. Lena was looking up and down Kara's incredibly toned body. Lena's eyes almost went back in her head when she landed on Kara's 6-pack abs. Kara smirked when she realized what Lena was doing.

"See something you like, Ms. Luthor?" Kara teased, as she walked over and sat next to Lena.

Lena licked her lips and nodded "more than a few things, darling." Lena teased back.

Lena couldn't take it anymore; She squeezed her thighs together, needing to feel some sort of pressure to relieve the ache was building up as soon as she saw Kara half naked. Lena pulled Kara by the neck into a rough, needy kiss. Lena plunged her tongue into Kara's mouth, trying to feel as much of Kara as possible. 

Kara moaned and grabbed Lena by the waist, hoisting her on top of Kara. Lena was now straddling Kara, her legs on either side of Kara's waist. Lena could tell that she was dripping wet, but she didn’t care. No, instead she started rubbing against Kara's abs trying to get some kind of friction. Kara seemed to catch on because she used her hands on Lena's waist to help move Lena back and forward against her own core and abs.

"Fuck, Kara that feels good!" Lena managed to get out in between kisses. Kara pulled away from Lena's lips and immediately attached to her neck, biting and sucking up and down Lena's neck. Lena started to moan louder as Kara attacked her neck, while continuing to create friction for Lena's throbbing center.

Kara was in heaven. She had the love of her life moaning her name and trying to get off against her abs. Kara could only think of one thing that would make it better.

"Can I touch you, Lena?" Kara asked, letting up on kissing her neck.

"Please, God. Kara, I need you." Kara smiled at Lena's admission. Kara was determined to make Lena feel good. This was Kara's first time with a woman but she figured she would just follow Lena's lead and see what her body responded to. 

So, Kara rolled over so that Kara was on top of Lena, Kara's legs straddling one of Lena's legs. Kara started to move against Lena's hot center. As soon as Kara's muscular thigh made contact with Lena's core, Lena shouted her name. Kara did that a few more times before she moved her hand up Lena's body and into her shorts. Kara leaned down and suckled Lena's nipple through her shirt just as her fingers made contact with Lena's little ball of nerves. Lena bucked her hips against Kara instinctively.

"Please, Kara. I need more." Lena whimpered.

"Tell me what you what, baby" Kara said before focusing on Lena's other breast.

"I… I need you inside of me" Lena somehow managed to say. Kara smirked and gently moved from circling Lena's clit to Lena's dripping entrance. Kara kissed Lena's lips as she pushed one finger into the CEO. Kara went back to kissing up and down Lena's neck while slowly pushing her finger in and out of Lena. Kara continued her motions until Lena started to buck her hips faster against Kara's hand. Kara took the hint and started moving in and out faster.

"More" Lena said in pure desperation. Kara happily obliged by pushing another finger inside Lena. A few pumps later Kara felt Lena tighten around her fingers as she screamed Kara's name.

Kara slowed her pace, allowing Lena to ride out her orgasm. When Kara was sure Lena was done, Kara pulled her fingers from Lena's pants and put them into her mouth, sucking off all of Lena's juices.

"You taste even better than I expected" Kara said as sexy as she could.

Lena was in awe. She had just had the best orgasm of her life and now Kara was licking Lena's wetness from the fingers that just gave her all that pleasure. It was by far the sexiest thing Lena had ever seen. Lena pulled Kara down towards her for a kiss as soon as Kara took her fingers out of her mouth. Kara and Lena's tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. 

Kara eventually pulled back when they needed to breathe. "That was amazing, Kara. That was the best sex I think I've ever had. No one has ever made me come that hard that fast." Lena said as Kara hovered over her.

"Good. I'm glad. I wasn't sure I was going to be any good at this my first time with a woman. But, I'm happy I could pleasure you." Kara said, smirking.

"Darling, if that was your first time, I can't wait to see what you can do years from now" Lena laughed.

"You have know idea how sexy you looked moaning my name and writhing under me. I almost came just listening to you, Lena." Kara said smiling. "

Well, give me a second to recover and I'll gladly return the favor, my love." Lena said smug.

"Really?" Kara asked as she began to kiss Lena's cheek and neck.

"Maybe" Lena teased.

"Well, I might just have to take you up on that offer, Ms. Luthor." Kara laughed before kissing Lena deeply and passionately.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other's bodies, inside and out. They made love well into the night. Lena made a mental note to send Eliza a fruit basket as a thank you for taking Lilly for the night. _Yeah… I can get used to this_. Lena thought as she fell asleep, naked in Kara's arms. 

Meanwhile, when Alex and Sam got back to Alex's apartment, they weren't even sure where to begin. They felt like two teenagers, again. Eventually, they found their way to Alex's couch.

"So, I guess we should talk about that kiss." Alex said, not making eye contact with Sam.

"Look, Alex. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I like you, a lot. I have for a while now. But, if I read the situation wrong and you don't have feelings for me, I understand I just hope we can still be friends." Sam started to ramble towards the end.

But, Alex perked up and said, "No, Sam! I didn't mean we had to talk like a bad thing. I'm not upset about the kiss. Quite the opposite in fact. I have feelings for you too. I just didn't think you were into women, so I never said anything." Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Wow! I guess we were just as clueless as Kara and Lena, huh?" Sam said, chuckling.

Alex nodded, smiling: "yeah, I guess so. So, where do we go from here? Are we together now?" Alex asked, nervous for Sam's response.

"Alex, if you’re asking me to be your girlfriend, then my answer is yes." Sam said, pulling Alex in for another kiss. Alex didn't mind though; honestly, Alex had been wanting to kiss Sam again just as soon as their first kiss ended. 

Both couples spent the night in each others’ arms, and for the first time in a long time, they felt at peace and felt hopeful for their future. 


	16. Midvale part 1

It has been four amazing months since game night. Kara and Lena have become even more in-sync with each other both as a couple and as co-parents. Lena and Kara had gone back to work. Lilly would often go to work with Lena, since she was the boss and had a giant private office where Lilly could stay (and it didn't hurt that she had the best assistant in the world, Jess, who looked after Lilly if Lena had a meeting.) Sometimes, if Kara didn't need to be in CATCO all day she would pick Lilly up and take her with her when she could. But, the family always spent the evenings together regardless of how crazy their days might have been. There hadn't been as many Supergirl emergencies lately, but when there had been, Lena was there to make sure Lilly was taken care of. It also helped that Sam and Ruby moved back to National City to be closer to them and to be with Alex. Lena immediately gave Sam her old job back at L-Corp as the CFO. Often when Lena had a meeting, Lilly would ask to stay with "Aunt Sam" in her office instead of waiting with Jess. Lena was so happy to have her best friend back and even happier that her daughter had developed such a great relationship with Sam and Ruby. Everything seemed to be going great for the family, and now the two couples and two kiddos were all going to Eliza's house in Midvale for the Christmas holidays. 

"Jeju! Are we there yet?" Lilly shouted from her car seat in the back seat of Lena's Porsche. Kara was driving though because she knew where to go. Kara laughed at Lilly's excitement.

"Yes, little one. Only a few more minutes." Kara grabbed Lena's hand and pulled it to her lips to kiss it. Kara could tell that Lena was a bit nervous about this week but she wasn't sure why.

"What's going on in the beautiful head of yours?" Kara asked softly.

Lena put her head back against the headrest and looked over to her love before answering.

"I don't know, darling. It's not like this is the first time I'm meeting Eliza, but I guess this is the first time I've ever really spent the holidays or an extended period of time with a partner's family." Lena admitted.

It was true. The only past relationship that was serious enough to even meet the parents was with Jack, but she never went on vacation or stayed an extended period of time with Jack's family.

"Lena..." Kara started, trying to sound as loving and reassuring as possible "... Eliza loves you. I love you. I know you haven't had the best past experience with family, but I want this to start our family traditions. Besides, it's Lilly's first Christmas ever in addition to her first Christmas in Midvale. I want this week to be perfect for you and for her. It's going to be wonderful." Kara finished by kissing the back of Lena's hand again.

Lena smiled because Kara was right. All her fears because of her past shouldn't impact her future with Lilly and Kara. Kara pulled up to Eliza's house and noticed Alex's car already in the driveway. The Luthor-Danvers crew piled out of the car and Kara insisted on getting their luggage, so Lena and Lilly went ahead inside Eliza's house.

"Zaza!" Lilly shouted as she ran to give Eliza a hug when she saw her inside. "Your house is so big" Lilly said as she kept looking around next to Eliza. Eliza chuckled and picked Lilly up. Eliza walked over to Lena and kissed her cheek and said hello.

"I'm assuming Kara is getting your bags…" lena nodded and Eliza continued: "come on then, we started baking cookies in the kitchen." Eliza said dragging Lena and Lilly into the kitchen where Alex, Sam, and Ruby were.

Everyone said their hellos and Lilly started to help Eliza and Ruby make Christmas sugar cookies. So, Alex, Sam, and Lena went to relax in the living room. A few minutes later Kara joined the group after putting their stuff in her and Alex's old room, since Alex and Sam were taking one guest bedroom and Ruby was in the other.

"I smell cookies!" Kara said as she said down next to Lena. Alex, Sam, and Lena laughed at Kara's never ending desire to eat.

"Mom said that she wants to have our normal Christmas eve stuff tonight, then tomorrow we can relax and watch Christmas movies tomorrow. After that, she said we can do whatever we wanted for the rest of the week." Alex informed Kara and Lena.

"What constitutes a normal Danvers christmas? What should I expect?" Lena asked.

"Well, first we make cookies which they already got a jump start on, then we have a family dinner. Eliza makes this grand feast, which I'm assuming she already finished by the smell. Then, she gives us matching pjs to sleep in when we open presents. Lastly, we finish the night watching a Christmas story in the living room together." Kara explained, all excited to share her Danvers traditions with Lena and their daughter. 

Lena was about to comment about the matching pjs when Lilly came running into the room with flour all over her hands and face.

"Lilly Luthor-Danvers!" Lena warned Lilly and got her attention "Don't touch Zaza's furniture with those messy hands of yours." Lilly froze at the warning from her mother.

"Come on, Little one. Let's get you cleaned up and see if Zaza needs any help with dinner or dessert." Kara said, picking Lilly up into her arms taking her back towards the kitchen. Kara walked into the kitchen to find Ruby and Eliza cutting up ingredients for the salad.

"Looks like Jeju caught you huh, bug? Eliza asked Lilly, Chuckling.

"Yeah… mommy didn't want me to get flour everywhere." Lilly said, almost disappointed.

Eliza just laughed. Eliza wasn't a stranger to having a messy house because of kids. Alex was a rough around the edges kid, and she would constantly come home covered in mud from sports or some substance from one of her science experiments. Eliza enjoyed the chaos that came with having children in her house. She loved having people, particularly family over whenever she could. Now that her daughters found partners, what she expected to be their forever partners, and had two grandkids (because yes, she considered Ruby her grandchild, too), Eliza couldn’t be happier and she certainly wasn't going to ruin her happiness by worrying about some flour mess.

"Can Lilly and I help with anything, Eliza?" Kara asked, wiping Lilly's hands with a towel.

"Yes, actually. Can you, Ruby, and Lilly start bringing the food to the table, while I finish up the salad?" All three girls nodded and started to transport the food to the dining room table. Eliza really out did herself this year. She cooked a turkey and a ham; there were multiple different side dishes, plus a few different pies for dessert.

"This looks amazing, Eliza!" Sam said as she, Alex and Lena walked into the dinning room.

"Thank you, honey. It’s one of my favorite days of the year, and we've been doing this Danvers style Christmas since Alex was a baby. So, over the years I've gotten it down pat. But, it’s nice to have new additions to the family now, so I might have gone a little over bored this year." Eliza said smiling with pride.

The family all took their places around the table: Eliza at the head of the table, Kara and sitting on her left and Alex on her right, then Ruby next to Alex and Lilly next to Kara, and Sam and Lena on the other sides of their daughters. The family enjoyed their feast. Ruby and Sam couldn't get over how much food Lilly and Kara managed to eat, they finally realized why Eliza cooked so much food. The Kryptonians ate about 4x more than a normal human. After they finished eating, the group made their way to the living room where Eliza had a giant Christmas tree in the corner next to the TV.

"It's time for Kara's favorite part of the Danvers tradition." Eliza said as she walked over toward the tree to grab a large bag. She reached in the bag and handed everyone a pair of red and white pjs that had little christmas trees on them. Lilly's eyes went wide when she saw them.

"Can i put them on now, please, please, please?" Lilly begged Kara and Lena.

"Yes, little one. Actually, we are all going to put ours on now. So, let's go to our room and change."

Lena picked Lilly up and followed Kara upstairs towards their room. Lena noticed two queen beds on opposite sides of the room with a grand window on the back wall between the two beds. Lena was able to pick out Kara's side of the room instantly. Kara’s side was full of bright, bold colors while Alex's side was more neutral with dark blues and greys. Kara had Lilly sit down on Alex's bed and to help her change into her new outfit, so Lena went into the attached bathroom to change herself. After changing, Lena looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _Only for Kara Danvers would I be caught dead in matching Christmas pjs._ Lena laughed to herself as she went back into the bedroom. Kara and Lilly were all changed, too and sitting on Kara's bed giggling about something.

"Mommy! Are you ready to open presents?!? Jeju said we can get presents and cookies after we change." Lilly said practically skipping to the door.

"Yes, darling." Lena said smiling. Lilly smiled "let's go!" Lilly shouted and ran out the room to go down stairs.

Kara walked over to Lena and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. "You look really sexy in those clothes" Kara whispered as she started to kiss up Lena's neck towards her pulse point. Lena made this sound that was a cross between a laugh and a moan, and Kara thought it was the sexiest sound she's ever heard.

"Darling, as much as I love where this is going…" Lena managed to say while Kara continued her exploration of Lena's neck, "...i think we should stop before our daughter barges in on us because we kept her from presents and cookies." Lena laughed. Kara groaned in disappointment but she knew Lena was right and she didn't want to scar her daughter if she did walk in on them. Kara kissed Lena one more time on the lips before the duo walked down stairs to join everyone else. 

"Ok, kids, me first." Eliza said as she started to hand out the gifts she got for everyone. Ruby and Lilly opened theirs first. Both kids jumped and hugged Eliza when they saw what their grandmother gave them. Ruby, who was an avid soccer fan, got a signed Alex Morgan soccer jersey, and Lilly got a large painting set. Over the last few months Eliza noticed how much Ruby loved soccer and how much Lilly like to draw, so she thought those would be perfect, and she was right. Eliza also got Lena some monogrammed scotch glasses, Kara a membership to potstickers of the month (from Kara favorite restaurant), Sam a monogrammed, weighted blanket (because according to alex she was always cold) and Alex a small box, which she refused to show to anyone when she realized what it was (even though Kara saw it via x-ray vision but respected her sister's privacy not to say anything).

Next, Kara and Lena gave Lilly a bunch of books and games. They also gave Ruby a new soccer practice goal, Alex a bottle of expensive scotch, Sam a bottle of expensive wine, and Eliza a framed picture of her with Ruby and Lilly from Thanksgiving (which made Eliza tear up a bit).

Then, Sam and Alex gave out their gifts. Sam went to give out the gifts while Alex excused herself and went to the back yard for a minute. Lilly got a pegasus stuffed animal (because Hercules was her favorite movie) and a small chess set; they gave Kara a new telescope, Lena a nice bottle of scotch (great minds think a like), and Eliza a bracelet with the names of her kids and grandkids on it. After they opened their presents,

Alex walked back in and said "you didn't think we forgot about you, squirt?" Alex said to Ruby who immediately noticed a small black kitten in Alex's arms.

"OhMyGosh!" Ruby said so quickly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said as Alex handed her the kitten.

"You’re welcome, sweetie. You've been asking and since you have been responsible lately. Alex and I thought you could handle it. So, Alex picked her out and brought her here a few days ago so it would be a surprise." Sam explained going over to hug Alex around her side. Ruby sat down with the new kitten and Lilly came over slowly.

"I think I'll name her Binks, like after the cat in Hocus Pocus." Ruby said petting her new furry friend. Ruby say Lilly watching her and said "you can pet her, Lilly. It's ok. Just be real gentle." Luckily Binks was not skittish around people and welcomed all the attention. Ruby and Lilly played with Binks for a while on the floor, while the adults sat around them on the furniture.

After a bit, Kara whispered into Lena's ear "come take a walk with me?" Lena nodded and they got up. "We are going to take a walk outside, can you watch Lilly for us?" Kara asked Eliza, who just nodded.

The couple walked out to the back porch and looked up at the stars for a bit before Kara turned Lena towards her and started speaking. "I want to thank you, Lena. Thank you for coming here with me, and partaking in all the crazy Danvers traditions. Thank you for being you and for letting me be my full, true self. I know we have gone through our fair share of disagreements, but I wouldn't change any of them because they got us here, right now. Now, we have our amazingly smart and gorgeous and sweet daughter. I know that you say you are happy she only got your green eyes and smarts from the Luthor DNA, but i see so much more of you in her. I see your kindness and your good heart. I see your determination and your quick wit. She is perfect because she has all the best qualities of me and you…" at this point Lena is tearing up and speechless, "...and I love you Lena more than I thought I could ever love you. I thank Rao everyday that you have chosen to love me back. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I won't take it for granted. I will love you for the rest of my life and I hope you will let me. So,..." Kara said pulling out a small box from her pants pocket exposing a cushion cut diamond surrounded by blue sapphires and finished her speech with "Lena Kieran Luthor will you marry me?"

It took Lena a second to finally speak because she was crying so many happy tears. "Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you, my love!" Kara smiled and quickly put the ring on Lena's finger. Lena then grabbed Kara by the neck pulling her in for a long kiss, that was filled with so many happy emotions. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Lena looked into Kara's beautiful blue eyes to say, "I love you, Kara Danvers! … how… how did you do this? When? Not that I'm complaining at all. I'm just surprised that this is happening now."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and Lena kelt her arms around Kara's neck while Kara answered: "I started the process after you asked me to move in. I guess, I'm a hopeless romantic. I’ve always known you were the one for me, but after that day it started to get real, so i started the process so I'd be ready when the time came. First, I flew around the world and hand-picked the jewels from different mining sights, then I had an old jeweler friend of Eliza's in Midvale make the ring with my speculations. I had Eliza pick it up a few days ago and she left it for me on my nightstand, which is why I insisted on bringing the luggage up myself. I didn't want you to see it prematurely." Kara and Lena smiled at that last part. "You don’t think it's too soon, right?" Kara asked just to make sure Lena was on the same page.

Lena kissed her deeply in response. "Darling, I will marry you whenever and wherever you ask me. I've been in love with you for years, so no I don't think it is too soon." Kara kissed Lena again, full of happiness and love. 


	17. Midvale part 2

Lena couldn’t stop staring at the gorgeous engagement ring Kara gave her moments ago. Kara had her arms wrapped around Lena’s waist from behind with her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder. “It’s perfect, Kara. I’m glad you put the blue gems,too. They remind me of you.” Lena smiled, fiddling with her new ring.

“That was my plan. That way I am always with you, even if i’m not physically there.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I can’t wait to be your wife.” Lena replied.

“Should we go share the news with everyone? Eliza is going to be happy, right?” Lena said, hopeful.

“Yes, Eliza is going to be thrilled, but can we wait a few minutes to tell everyone. I need to talk to Alex first, if you don’t mind?” Kara asked her fiancée. 

Lena was a bit confused why Kara needed to talk to Alex about their engagement, but she nodded anyway; it was obviously something important to Kara. Lena took off her ring and put it in her pocket: “I'll go get Alex for you, my love.”

“Thank you” Kara said before placing a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena walked inside and Kara sat down on the Porch swing behind her, waiting for her big sister to meet her.

“What’s up, sis?” Alex said walking out the back door. Kara patted the seat next to her suggesting that Alex come sit by her.

“I wanted to talk to you about something, but i don’t know how you are going to take it….” Kara paused, trying to find the right words while Alex started to get worried where Kara was going. “...I just proposed to Lena. I have been planning it for a while and Eliza picked up the ring for me a few days ago. Lena said yes.” Kara smiled when Alex pulled her in for a hug.

“Kara, I thought it was something bad. Why would you think I wouldn’t be happy for you?”

“Well… I may have accidentally x-ray visioned Eliza’s christmas gift to you, and I didn’t want you to think I was stealing your thunder.” Alex’s eyes went wide, finally understanding what Kara was getting at.

“You saw the ring.” Alex said plainly. Kara nodded.

Alex took a breath, then continued: “I didn’t ask mom for my grandmother’s ring, but i’d be lying if I said hadn’t thought about it. I know I want to marry Sam, but I don’t want to push her too fast. I mean you and Lena have basically been together for 3 years, so if anything it took you really long to propose….” Alex and Kara started to laugh, but Alex continued “...I have to think about Ruby, too. I mean I love the kid, and I think she cares about me, but what if she doesn’t want me permanently? Anyway, Mom jumped the gun a bit, but I’m happy she gave it to me that way I have it when the time is really right.”

“Alex, look, I think you should go as fast or as slow as you want; it is your relationship. But, I don’t think you have to worry about Ruby not wanting you to join her family. That kid adores you, Alex. If you are seriously considering proposing, why don’t you ask Ruby first? Just pull her aside and ask her permission to propose to Sam. that way you will know for sure where she stands instead of guessing.” Kara smiled at her sister.

“When did you get so smart? I thought I was supposed to be the logical big sister?” Alex asked while laughing. Kara shrugged. “And in case it wasn’t obvious, I am really happy for you, Kara. Lena’s a lucky girl. Plus, Mom and Lilly are going to be thrilled.” Alex added pulling her sister in for another hug. “Okay, let’s go back inside. I’m sure Lena is dying to tell everyone about the engagement, if Mom hasn’t figured it out yet.” Alex said as both sisters walked inside smiling. 

“There you two are!” Eliza called out when she saw her daughter walk back inside the house.

“Jeju and Auntie Alex are back. Can we eat cookies now?” Lilly pleased at Eliza, who had apparently told her the Danvers rule that Christmas cookies only get eaten together as a family. Kara laughed as she went to sit down next to Lena.

“In just a minute, little one. Mommy and I want to tell you all something first.” Kara said smiling at Lena giving her the “ok” to tell everyone. Lena fumbled in her pocket for a second before pulling out her left hand, revealing her new ring.

“We are getting married. Kara proposed a few minutes ago.” They erupted in congratulations and hugs. Lilly jumped into Kara and Lena’s laps trying to wrap her little arms around both her moms.

“I’m so happy! But, cookies would make me even happier.” Lilly said with that signature Luthor smirk. Lena and Kara started laughing and tickling Lilly in response.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. They finally got the cookies that Lilly and Ruby were excited about. They all piled together in the living room to watch christmas movies. Sam and Alex were snuggled on one couch and Kara and Lena on another. Ruby and Lilly were on the floor half-watching the movie and half-playing with Binks. Eliza drank her hot chocolate from the chair next to the kids. Eventually, everyone made their way to their rooms and called it a night. 

Christmas morning Lena woke up cuddled with Kara. Lena couldn’t believe that Kara proposed last night. Being that most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole, Lena never really thought she would get married or have a family. But now, because of Kara, Lena had a loving fiancée, a wonderful daughter, and an extended family that accepts her and loves her unconditionally. Lena looked at Kara and smiled thinking about their future. _God, I love this woman. My fianc_ _é_ _e. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of using that word._ Lena kissed Kara’s cheek when Kara started to wake up.

“Good morning, my love.” Lena said kissing Kara again.

“Good morning future Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” Lena chuckled at that.

“I like the sound of that.” Lena said as she started to kiss Kara’s exposed collarbone.

“Lena…” Kara tried to say “... baby, you need to stop before our daughter wakes up and sees us in a compromising position.” Kara finally got out.

“I guess you’re right. But, we are going to finish this up later” Lena said while smirking. They newly engaged couple got up and got dressed before waking Lilly up, too. Once Lilly was dressed for the day, the little family made their way down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

They found Alex and Eliza finishing up their morning coffee. Sam and Ruby were in the living room playing with Binks. Lena poured herself a cup of coffee while Kara got Lilly some fruit and cereal for breakfast. After breakfast, Alex asked Ruby to take a walk with her on the trail behind Eliza’s house. Ruby nodded and left Sam a bit confused as to what was going on. But, Sam was just happy that Ruby and Alex had gotten close that she let her curiosity go. 

Alex and Ruby headed out back and started to walk the short trail. “So, what’s up, Alex?” Alex laughed at Ruby’s intuition; she knew Alex wanted to discuss something with her.

“I guess I’ll just get right into it then. I wanted to talk to you about something, and I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?” Alex asked and Ruby nodded. “You know that I love your mom very much, right?” again, Ruby nodded. “And that I love you, too. I feel like you are a daughter to me. I don’t expect anything from you, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew that. I would like your permission to ask your mom to marry me. She is the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my life, and I know its pretty soon, but I know that she is the love of my life. But, I do not want to come between you and her, so before I ask her I wanted to make sure that you would be ok with me joining your family.” Alex finished and waited for Ruby to respond.

After a few minutes of processing, Ruby stopped walking and turned towards Alex. Alex saw that Ruby was crying and started to panic.

“You… you really think of me as your daughter?” Ruby said in-between sniffles. Alex smiled and cupped Ruby’s cheek.

“Yes, Ruby. Of course, I do.” Ruby took that and through herself at Alex hugging her waist tightly.

“I think of you as a mom, too Alex…. Oh, and yes, I would be really happy if you and mom got married.” Alex smiled big and pulled Ruby even closer. The duo turned back around and started to make their way back towards the house.

“So, when and how are you going to go pop the question?” Ruby asked, enthusiastically.

“Well, I have an idea, but I could use your help.” Alex said and Ruby smiled. 

Back at the house, Lena and Sam were drinking coffee in the kitchen while Lilly, Kara, and Eliza were playing in the living room with some of the new christmas presents Lilly got. All of the sudden they heard a knock on the front door, so Eliza got up to answer it.

“Well, hello there! Come in, come in. Alex and Kara are here, too.” Kara heard Eliza say from the other room. What she didn’t expect was for Lucy Lane to walk in with Eliza.

“Ahh!” Kara squealed with excitement as she saw her friend. She jumped up quickly and ran over to hug the youngest Lane.

Kara’s scream caused Sam and Lena to walk in to see what was going on.

“Lucy! What are you doing here? I thought you were overseas on some top secret Army base?” Kara said, pulling Lucy to sit next to her.

“Yeah, I was, but I had a General’s meeting to attend near Smallville. So, I thought I’d stop by on my way back to National City after. Hope you don't mind the intrusion.” Lucy said, with a bit of a flirtatious voice on that last sentence.

“Of course not Luce! I love seeing you when aren’t out making the world safe for Democracy.” they laughed.

“You’re one to talk, Girl of Steel.” Lucy retorted and put her hand on Kara’s leg. 

After observing the interaction, Lena thought: _Who was this woman to Kara? Why does Lucy know that Kara is Supergirl? From the sound of it, it seems like she has known for a long time. She seems awfully cozy with Kara and her family. Oh, god, I need to calm down and figure out what is really going on._

Once, she got out of her own head, Lena should make her presence known, so she coughed a bit to get Kara’s attention.

“Lena! There is someone I want you to meet...” Kara said standing up to grab Lena’s hand. “... General Lucy Lane, this is Lena Luthor and that is Sam Arias” Kara said, pointing to Sam behind Lena.

“Nice to meet you both. Are you friends of the Danvers’?” But before Kara could answer, Alex and Ruby returned.

“Lane!” Alex said walking over to Lucy hugging her. “Danvers! Damn, how is it possible that you both got even hotter since last time I saw you both?” Lucy said, causing herself, Alex, and Kara to laugh, but Sam and Lena, who didn’t get the apparent joke, just stood there watching in confusion (and a bit jealous). 

Lilly, who had previously been playing in the corner, decided she wanted to see who this new lady was.

“Jeju. Who is this?” Lilly said walking up to hug Kara’s leg. Lucy looked down at the little girl who she hadn’t noticed before and smiled.

Kara picked Lilly up into her arms and explained: “Lilly, this is Lucy. Lucy is a friend of Auntie Alex’s and mine. Lucy, this is Lilly, Lena’s and my daughter.”

“Daughter? How long have I been gone?” Lucy said looking from Lilly to Kara.

“It’s a long story, Luce. But, yeah. My daughter.” Lilly waved at Lucy while Kara responded.

“Wow! Well, it’s nice to meet you Lilly.” Lucy said waving back at Lilly.

“Can I go play with Ruby and Binks, now, Jeju?” Lilly asked, trying to squirm out of Kara’s arms. Kara put her down and nodded. Ruby and Lilly followed Binks into the other room, leaving the adults sitting in the family room. 

“She’s beautiful, Kara.” Lucy said sitting on Kara’s right side (while Lena was on her left).

“Thank you, Lucy. I’m glad you got to meet her.”

“So, Danvers…” Lucy directed at Alex, who was cuddled next to Sam “... Lois told me that you are the director of the DEO now. Congrats! I’m sure it is in much better hands now than last time I was there.” Alex smiled

“Thanks, Luce. and congrats on getting promoted, General.” Alex smiled and tipped her imaginary hat off to Lucy.

“Lucy, how is your sister doing? I haven’t seen her since before she left for Argo.” Eliza asked Lucy.

“Oh, she is doing fine from what I hear. She calls every few weeks, but you know it’s hard to have communication with Argo’s shields.” Lucy said, a bit sad. It was no secret that Lucy and Lois had a complicated and somewhat strained relationship. Kara grabbed Lucy’s hand when she heard Lucy’s heartbeat pick up at the mention of Lois.

Of course Lena noticed the action, but she didn’t say anything. _Kara was just being friendly, right. Comforting her friend. I trust Kara completely,_ Lena thought to herself trying to calm the jealousy that had been building up ever since Lucy arrived. Lucy stayed for lunch to catch up with all three Danvers’ women, but had to leave right after so she didn’t miss her flight out of National City. So, they said their goodbyes and Kara and Alex promised Lucy to stay better in touch. 

After Lucy left, Eliza took Lilly and Ruby out to get some ice cream at her favorite place in Midvale, leaving Sam, Alex, Kara, and Lena alone. Alex and Sam had gone to take a walk together, so since they had the house to themselves Lena thought it was as good as time as ever to bring up Lucy to Kara.

“So, Lucy seems to have a thing for you.” Lena said, her jealousy barely contained.

“What do you mean?” Kara turned to face Lena on the couch.

“It’s obvious, darling. She was staring at you and flirting with you all afternoon.” Lena said, a bit harsh.

“Lena Luthor, are you jealous?” Kara said, smiling.

Kara had to admit that Lena looked pretty sexy when she was trying not to show how jealous she really was.

“NO! I’m not jealous. It.. It just seems like you two are pretty close” Lena tried to recover, while blushing.

“Lena…” Kara started, as she cupped Lena’s cheek “... am I close with Lucy? Yes, but only as a friend. I have known her for years, ever since Clark started dating Lois. She is one of my oldest friends, but she is not you. She is not the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with or the woman who I love with every fiber of my being. What is it going to take for you to finally realize that even if Lucy or Kate or whoever had a thing for me, that I would still turn them down every time. The only person I won’t turn down is you, Lena.” Kara closed the gap between them and kissed Lena softly, trying to put as much love as she could into that kiss.

When they broke apart, Lena said “I believe you, darling. It’s just sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you, and I am just waiting for someone to come along and make you realize that, too. I mean, a Luthor and a Super aren’t supposed to go together.”

“Lena, you are not your brother and I am not my cousin. Just because they started a war doesn’t mean that we have to do the same. I want to marry you and raise our daughter together more than anything in the world. “ Kara said, trying to reassure Lena. Lena just nodded and snuggled into Kara’s side as the two women laid back on the couch together.

“By the way, you are beyond sexy when you are jealous” Kara said, kissing the top of Lena’s head. Lena laughed and lightly hit Kara’s arm. 

_She really is perfect, and for whatever reason she does love me. I will never take that for granted, ever,_ Lena thought to herself as she and Kara relaxed together.


	18. Midvale part 3

The next few days after Christmas were ordinary, no more surprise visitors, just the extended Danvers’ crew. They played games, went sight-seeing in Midvale, visited Kara and Alex’s favorite spot (the beach nearby), and overall, just enjoyed each other’s company. Lilly was having the time of her life. She loved exploring and spending time with her family. Alex joked that she really was a combo on Lena and Kara because Lilly wanted to explore the town like Kara while at the same time asking questions about every new thing she saw; she wanted to know how everything was made and what they did just like Lena would.

Lilly was definitely adventurous and curious just like her mothers. Lilly was especially excited for today because they were going ice skating in town square. The day after Lucy left Ruby asked if there was a place to go ice skating because she hadn’t been since her mom and her went when she was a little girl. Midvale was sort of famous for having a grand ice skating rink in the middle of town during the winter; Alex and Kara went a few times when they were kids, too. So, they decided to make a family day out of it and the whole family was going into town soon to ice skate. 

When they finally arrived at the ice rink, Kara, Lena and Eliza took Lily to the kiddy section of the rink first, so that she would learn how to skate properly before joining Alex, Sam, and Ruby. Lucky for the family, there were not many people at the rink; they basically had the whole place to themselves. Town square had a habit of dying down the few days following christmas, as if the residents needed to recover from all the festivities from the prior days. Alex was grateful that there weren’t many other people around; she honestly didn’t want a large crowd around when she and Ruby executed their plan.

While Kara, Lena, and Eliza were teaching Lilly how to skate on one side of the rink, Sam, Ruby, and Alex started to make their way around the circular ring together. After some time, Alex winked at Ruby indicating that their plan was a go.

“I’m going to go take a break. You guys keep skating.”

“Are you ok?” Sam asked, concerned. “

Yes, I’m fine. My feet just aren’t used to these skates.” Alex smiles and makes her way to the side of the skating rink.

“Mom, come on” Ruby says, trying to get Sam’s attention off of Alex for a bit. 

While Ruby had Sam distracted, Alex quickly took off her skates and went to the car to get her grandmother’s princess cut ring from the car’s glove compartment. Once Alex had the ring, she started to get nervous as she hurried back towards the rink. _What if she says no? What will happen then? I don’t know what I’m going to do if that happens. Oh God, I have to stop thinking about this and just do it. Won’t know until I ask._ Alex thought.

Ruby noticed Alex get back to the outside of the rink, so she started to try and keep her Mom’s attention on her (looking in the opposite direction of where Alex was coming back in on). Once Ruby saw Alex get in place behind Sam on one knee, she smiled and said “Mom, what’s that behind you?” A confused Sam turned around and when she saw Alex down on one knee with a ring in her hang, her jaw dropped in pure shock.

“Wha… What is… Alex?” Sam was having trouble making complete sentences. A

lex was smiling brightly back up at Sam and simply said: “Samantha Arias, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Sam was speechless; she couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, but what felt to her like a few seconds was actually a few minutes.

So, Ruby piped up behind her Mom: “Say yes!” Alex and Sam started laughing at Ruby’s excitement.

Sam finally got her words together “yes, of course. I will marry you.” Alex stood up and put the ring on Sam’s finger right before Sam pulled Alex in for a gentle, but deep kiss. 

Ruby ran over and hugged them both. “Good job keeping her distracted, kid!” Alex said high-fiving Ruby.

Sam turned to look at her daughter “You knew?!” Sam said loudly in surprise. Ruby nodded, full of pride.

“Alex asked me if it was ok for her to purpose first, then she asked me to help her.” Sam’s eyes started to tear up at Ruby’s words.

Alex asked Ruby for Ruby’s blessing first. _She wanted to make sure Ruby would be happy, too. Alex really was perfect. She put Ruby’s needs and feelings first. I can’t ask for more than that._

Sam pulled Alex into a hug and whispered in her ear: “Thank you for asking Ruby. you have know idea how much that means to me. I love you so much, Alex.” Alex just smiled at Sam’s words.

“You really had to out-propose me, huh, sis?” Kara joked as the rest of the family made their way over to congratulate Alex and Sam.

“I don’t know, Darling, I liked our intimate proposal; it was perfect for us.” Lena reassured Kara quickly before going over to hug her best friend in congratulations. 

The gang skating for a bit more, and by the end of it, Kara was saying that Lilly was better than Lena at skating. They all went out for pizza at the local pizza place for dinner before heading back to Eliza’s house. Alex and Sam hadn’t stopped touching or smiling in some way since the proposal. Meanwhile, Kara and Lena hadn’t been much better. The family piled back into Eliza’s living room. Kara, Lena and Lilly were snuggled together on one of the couches; Alex and Sam on the other; Eliza on the oversized wing back chair; and Ruby was lying on top of a few pillows on the floor in front of them facing the tv that they were watching.

Eliza looked around her living room and softly smiled at sight before her. _Look at them. I never thought I’d see Alex and Kara so happy. Finally, they got their own little families. I know that this is all they have ever truly wanted, and now they finally have it. Sam and Lena really are perfect fits for my girls. And I couldn’t ask for better grandkids than Ruby and Lilly; they are so adorable while they sleep, too. Yeah… Life is pretty good._ Eliza was brought back to reality when Kara’s phone rang.

Kara answered it and put the phone on speaker phone. “Hey, Barry. What’s up?” Kara asked, trying her best not to wake Ruby and Lilly. “Kara, I’m so so so so sorry. Lex escaped.”


	19. Super vs Luthor

“What happened!?!” Kara, Alex, and Lena all shouted at once.

“We had a break in at Star Labs; a new Meta-human overloaded our power and the circuits blew. We have backup powers in place, but it took 30 seconds to switch over. Lex being tech-savvy was able to capitalize on that break and somehow got out of the containment cells and out of the building. I am so sorry Kara. I will do whatever I can to help find him again.” Kara almost broke her phone in half as Barry was explaining. “Caitlin and Cisco are combing over CCTV footage trying to figure out where he went after he got out of the building. I’ll keep you updated if we find anything.”

“What about Eve?” Alex chimed in.

“She is still here, locked in containment. Lex didn’t even try to go get her out.” Barry added.

Lena chuckled at Barry’s information. “Well, at least there is one silver lining. Eve will spend the rest of her life alone, knowing that the person she gave up her freedom and life for does give a damn about her. Lex was just using her and now she knows it too.”

At this point Ruby and Lilly had woken up because of the shouting, so Sam and Eliza hurried them out of the room; they didn’t need to hear what was going on. Lena, Alex, and Kara all exchanged looks making sure they were all on the same page before Kara responded to Barry. “

We will be back in National City in a few hours. Have Cisco keep me updated, and Barry, I need a favor.” Kara said, seriously.

“Anything.” He quickly retorted.

“I need you to come stay with my family in Midvale, while I deal with Lex in National City. “Done. I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Send me the address.” Kara hung up and texted Barry Eliza’s address.

“What are you thinking, Kara?” Lena asked.

“I don’t want Lily anywhere near the city. If Lex is on the run, the first thing he is going to do is go back to the city to one of his safe houses. So, Lilly is safest here. I figured you and Alex would want to come back with me, so Barry was the prime choice to protect Eliza, Lilly, Sam and Ruby just in case of an emergency. Plus, he can superspeed them out of there faster than Lex can breathe, if for some reason he comes here instead of National City.” Lena nodded.

Alex went to update Eliza and Sam on their plan, while Lena and Kara went to grab any necessities that they would need to find Lex from upstairs. Lena had to admit Kara’s plan was even better than she came up with so quickly. A few minutes later just as promised, there was a knock on the front door. Kara, who had changed into her Supergirl suit, opened it to find not only Barry but Killer Frost, too.

“Barry said that you could use some help here, so Caity and I thought we’d offer up our serves.” Killer Frost said as she and Barry entered Eliza’s house.

“Thank you. I appreciate it. I’ll take all the protection I can get for my family.”

“Cisco emailed you all the intel we have so far, and will continue to send you any new leads.” Barry added. Kara, Lena, and Alex said their goodbyes before Kara picked them both up and flew them to National City. 

Kara flew directly to the DEO. As soon as they arrived, Alex went to the computer monitor and satellite station in the main area of the building, and Kara and Lena went to the Med Bay/Lab area.

“Lena, do you think you can make me another Anti-Kryptonite shield for my suit? I know you made one in the old universe, but you never did it here.”

“Of course, I’ll get to work on it now.”

“I’m going to go see what Cisco sent over, then do a fly over the city to see if I get lucky.” Lena nodded then added when Kara turned to leave “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you, Lena.” Kara said before going to get an update from her sister.

“Alex, what do you have?” Kara said walking towards her sister, looking at the various computer monitors.

“Cisco managed to track Lex through Central City, but lost him when he left… But, good thing Cisco still had access to our systems from the last time we teamed up because he was able to run facial recognition on the perimeter of National City and picked Lex up as he was entering the city. Cisco spotted him about an hour ago entering National City from the eastern side. Unfortunately, he lost him again a few minutes after that.” Alex explained.

“So, he is in National City. That’s at least something.” Kara said, beginning to pace back and forth.

“Yeah. Good call with keeping Lilly in Midvale by the way.” Alex added.

“I’m going to do a patrol around the city, and see if I can get lucky and spot him or any sign of him.” Kara said before flying out of the DEO. 

Alex finished instructing her DEO tech agents on what areas and other possible buildings Lex might go to hide to search via satellite, then she went to check in on Lena. Lena was working hard on rebuilding the Kryptonite shield when Alex walked in.

“How’s it going in here, Lena?” Alex asked.

“I’m about 80% complete. Luckily, I already created this, so I just have to remember what to do instead of working from scratch like last time.” Lena said, continue to work.

“Good. As soon as we find Lex, she will need it just in case Lex manages to get his hands on Kryptonite.”

“My brother is many things, and unfortunately, being crafty and cunning are two of his more prominent traits. So, I wouldn’t put it past him to have Kryptonite storage facilities scattered across the city.” Lena said almost growling.

“We’ll find him Lena. We won’t let anything happen to Lilly.” Alex said, trying to reassure Lena, even though they both knew Alex couldn’t truly promise that. Lena just nodded because she knew that she would break down if she replied and she needed to focus on building Kara’s suit upgrades.

“Director Danvers, a Mr. Ramon is calling in for you. He says he might have a lead.” Alex and Lena smiled at each other one last time before Alex followed her agent out, leaving Lena to finish her work. 

“What do you have Cisco?” Alex asked, when she got the phone from another of her agents.

“Honestly, it might be a long shot, but I picked up a very small Kryptonite signature coming from a building in the warehouse district of National City. It could be nothing, but it’s the best I’ve got so far. I’ll keep looking, but I wanted to update you and Kara.” Cisco explained before hanging up. Alex tried to hide her emotions. She didn’t want to get her hopes up in case it was a fluke, but for some reason she had a good feeling about this.

So, Alex turned on her coms to inform her sister: “Supergirl. Cisco just found a possible lead. Come back to the DEO.” but, before Alex could even finish her sentence, Kara was landing on the DEO balcony. 

“What do you have Alex?” Kara said walking up next to her sister.

“Cisco found a trace of Kryptonite coming from a building in the warehouse district. It’s a small chance that it is him, but it’s at least a lead."

“Ok. I’m going to check it out.” Luckily, before Kara could speed off, Lena came out of the Lab.

“Kara, wait… you need this.” Lena said handing her a small blue cube with the House of EL symbol on it.

Kara took it and placed it on her chest over her Supergirl uniform. Almost instantly, the cube opened and the nanites inside started to cover her body creating a new Supergirl suit over her other one.

“That will keep any type of Kryptonite from hurting you. So, you should be safe.” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand for a second.

“I’m coming with you, Kara.” Alex said, her voice indicating that there was no room for debate. So, Kara simply nodded and grabbed Alex, flying them to the suspicious building. 

Kara landed right outside of the warehouse that Lex might be hiding in. She x-rayed the building trying to get a read on the situation before entering. Unfortunately, the building was almost completely lined in lead. This was beginning to seem more and more like where Lex would be hiding. The Danvers’ sisters carefully entered the building; they were surprised to just see a wide open space with tech spread out all over the place. If you had just shown Kara a picture of the room, she would have bet that it was one of L-Corp’s experimental Labs. Kara and Alex looked at each other, checking in with the other before they started to do a thorough walk-through of the room. There were prototypes of various guns, weapons, and other technology that could probably cause lots of damage in the wrong hands.

“The weapons… they are all laced with Kryptonite.” Alex whispered. Kara looked at the gun nearest her, and saw that her sister was right; the gun had Kryptonite bullets in the mag.

“Shit.” Kara whispered under her breath. 

All of the sudden Kara heard a faint squeak behind her and Alex. But, before she could turn around completely, she felt a hard mass hit her side, knocking her on her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex lunge at the figure next to her. Once Kara managed to process that Lex shot her with a blast from his Lex-o suit, she saw Alex and Lex fighting.

Lex, of course, was wearing one of his Lex-o suits, but little did he know that his own sister had made Kara a suit to counteract just that. Kara superspeed over to the fighting duo and managed to knock Lex on his ass, and by the look on his face, that just seemed to piss him off.

“It’s over Lex. Stop before you get hurt anymore.” Lex, who was on his hands and knees, let his head hand as he started laughing, hysterically.

 _He really has lost it this time,_ Alex thought.

Lex made one last effort to distract the sisters so he could escape. Lex stood up at almost super speed (a new advancement of his suit) and through the Kryptonite daggers that were hidden on his forearms. Kara was able to dodge the dagger quite easily, but Alex wasn’t so lucky. Kara thought that Lex would focus his Kryptonite attacks at her, and didn’t expect Lex to go after Alex, since Kryptonite didn’t affect her. As soon as Kara realized her mistake, she turned to Lex, who was running towards the exit, and heat-visioned a hole right through his right leg. While Lex was screaming in pain, Kara got to her sister, who was bleeding out. Lex might not have been able to hurt her with the Kryptonite part of the dagger, but the regular sharp blade seemed to do enough damage.

“Alex!” Kara shouted in concern as she picked up her sister in her arms. She was about to take off when Alex started to talk.

“Kara you can’t let him leave. We won’t get the same change again.” Alex said, trying not to show how much pain she was in.

Kara was torn. She knew she could carry them both easily, but she couldn’t carry Lex in one arm and keep pressure on Alex’s wound, too. _I’m wasting time. Just go!_ Kara thought quickly. So, she decided to just hope she could fly fast enough that Alex wouldn’t lose much blood in between. Kara went over to a still screaming Lex, who was still trying to crawl away despite the hole in his leg, and punched him in the jaw, hard (not hard enough to kill him, but a little bit harder than needed to knock him unconscious). Then, once she picked up her sister and her enemy and flew faster than she ever had back to the DEO. 

Kara got to the DEO in record time. She went directly to the Med Bay with both Alex and Lex in tow. Alex had started crying out in pain about half-way back, so Kara knew she needed to get her sister help. As soon as Kara put Alex on the Med Bay bed, she pushed the emergency button near the bed, summoning the DEO doctors. The doctors got to the room in under a minute and got to work immediately on their Director. Kara was standing there in shock watching her sister get worked on until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Lena behind her, looking at her with eyes of concern and curiosity. Kara just leaned down and hugged her fiancee tightly.

“What happened Kara? Where is Lex?” Lena asked, pulling Kara from the Med Bay, giving the doctors the space to work on Alex.

“Lex is right there, still unconscious…” Kara pointed to the wall opposite of the Med Bay.

“I just dropped him as soon as we got her; I had to get Alex help before I could even worry about him… I underestimated him, Lena. I expected him to go for me when we had him cornered. I didn’t expect him to split his focus. I… I… I should have known. I should have been faster.” Kara said, starting to cry towards the end of the sentence.

“Kara Danvers, listen to me…” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s face in her hands. “... It was Lex’s fault. He is the one who attacked you and Alex. You are not to blame for his decisions. And Alex is going to be ok. The DEO has the best doctors. She is going to be ok, my love.” Lena said, pulling Kara back into another hug. “I need to call Sam and tell her what happened.” Lena said softly. Kara nodded and replied: “I’m going to take Lex down to a holding cell for now until I can get everything in place for his permanent prison.” Kara walked off with Lex before Lena could ask Kara what she was planning. 

Lena called Sam and Eliza from outside of the Med Bay to tell her that Alex was in surgery for a deep knife wound in her stomach. They decided that Ruby and Lilly didn’t need to see Alex like that or be anywhere near Lex (just in case), so Barry was going to run Sam back into the City while Killer Frost stayed with Eliza, Ruby, and Lilly. Eliza wanted to be there for her daughter, but she knew that her place was taking care of her grandchildren right now. Sam promised to keep Eliza updated when anything, big or small, happens.

An hour later, Kara, Lena, Sam, and Barry were all waiting for Alex’s doctors to come out and give an update. Kara hadn’t stopped pacing since she got back from the detention cells. Lena was sitting next to Sam, holding her hand, trying to reassure her.

“Supergirl, we are finished” Doctor Bailey said stepping out of the Med Bay.

“How is she?” Kara and Sam said simultaneously.

“She was lucky. The blade missed any vital organs. But, she did have some intense muscle damage. It will heal after a few weeks, but she will likely have a nice scar.”

“She’s going to be ok, though, right?” Kara asked quickly.

“yes . she is going to be fine.” Dr. Bailey smiled then walked off. Kara heard Sam let out a breath that she had apparently been holding ever since Dr. Bailey came out. Kara and Sam took that next moment to rush into the Med Bay and to Alex’s bedside. Sam was still tearing up as she grabbed one of Alex’s hands, kissing it.

“Don’t scare me like that again, Al. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Sam whispered to her sedated fiancee. Kara knew Alex was in good hands with Sam, so she gently kissed her sister’s forehead then walked back out towards Lena. 

“Are you ok, Darling?” Lena asked.

“She’s going to be alright; that’s all that matters.” Kara said plainly.

“Now, we need to deal with Lex….” Kara paused waiting for Lena to nod in agreement. “... we can’t keep him here because he knows it too well. Honestly, I don’t trust he won’t find his way out of any prison on the planet, especially since he somehow managed to escape Star Labs with Barry in the building.”

“I agree. You said you had a plan earlier. Care to share what you’re thinking?” Lena asked, curiously.

Kara waited a second as if trying to figure out exactly the right words, then started to explain: “I want to send him to the Phantom Zone. I can make some adjustments to one of the smaller space crafts the DEO has in storage, so he won’t be able to control anything from inside the pod. No one who has been sent to the Phantom Zone has escaped…” Kara was interrupted when Lean said, “Wait, didn’t you escape the Phantom zone? I thought that’s where your pod went when it got knocked off course.” Lena asked.

“Well, yes and no. I did escape the Phantom Zone but my pod was never supposed to go there, so my pod spent years trying to navigate out and get back on course. The difference would be this pod would have the Phantom Zone as a destination instead of an accidental stop.” Kara clarified.

“Let’s get started with the preparations. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we never have to deal with Lex again, and our daughter will be safe.” Lena simply replied. 


	20. Life After Lex

It had been a month since Lena and Kara sent Lex to the Phantom Zone. Lena felt lighter than she had since she was Lilly’s age. She no longer had the looming threat of her homicidal brother over her head. Lex could never hurt her or anyone else again, and Lena was thrilled about that. Now, all she had to do was focus on her family and her company just like any normal person (well, as normal as she could be considering she had a Kryptonian fiancee and a half-Kryptonian daughter.)

Her first order of business was marrying the love of her life. She couldn’t wait to be able to call herself Kara Danvers’ wife. She was even more excited for their wedding day because she was getting to share it with Sam and Alex. When Eliza came back to National city with Ruby and Lilly a few days after Alex’s injury and surgery, she made a joke about both of her daughters getting engaged within a week of each other and that she wouldn’t be surprised if we ended up accidentally scheduling our wedding days on the same day. This joke turned into an actual idea. Lena and Kara thought it would be perfect and it would make the day even more special. Alex, being a hopeless romantic, was on board too.

Eventually, Sam agreed because she wanted Alex to have whatever she wanted for their special day (Sam wasn’t really a wedding person because she didn’t have any immediate family that she cared enough about to even invite). So here they were, on their way to meet Sam and Alex at their apartment (Since Alex was still recovering) to start planning their double wedding. 

Kara, Lena, and Lilly arrived at Alex and Sam’s apartment, and Lilly said: “Can I ring the bell?” Lilly smiled up at her moms.

Kara chuckled and nodded. Lilly stretched up to reach the doorbell and rang it a few more times than necessary because she was excited to see her Aunts and Ruby, as usual. A few seconds later, Sam answered the door letting the Luthor-Danvers crew in.

“Ruby is in her room watching a movie if you want to go see her, Lilly.” Alex said from the living room couch.

Lilly took the information and ran to see her cousin. Kara laughed as Lilly ran from the room, while she and Lena took seats near Sam and Alex.

“So, let’s get this double wedding planning started!” Alex said, excited.

“I guess we should start with the guest list that way we can figure out how much space we need for a venue and everything else.” Lena suggested. Everyone else nodded. Sam grabbed a piece of paper and a pen ready to take down the names of their potential guests.

“OK, let’s start with the most important. Obviously Eliza, my mom (Alura), J’onn, Kal, and Lois…” Kara paused waiting for Sam to finish the presented names. “... Nia, Brainy” Kara finished.

“Super friends, too, I’m assuming?” Lena suggested nudging Kara. Kara nodded, then looked at Alex, who was smirking.

“You sure you want all them here, Kara? I don’t want a repeat of the last Super wedding” Alex said laughing.

Sam and Lena looked confused, but before Alex explained Kara decided to tease her sister some: “I seem to remember you ENJOYING yourself at that wedding, Sis.” Alex took that and threw the pillow from behind her back at Kara.

“What are you two lunatics talking about?” Sam finally asked, still confused.

“Barry and Iris’s wedding. It was right after the whole thing with Mon-El and Maggie. I was invited, so I took Alex as my plus 1…” Alex started to sit back into the couch as if she was trying to hide because she knew where Kara was going, already regretting she brought it up. “...Well, at the wedding we were attacked by Nazi’s from Earth-X. So Barry and Iris’s wedding was sort of ruined because of all of that. They attacked looking for me because they needed my heart to help their General survive. It’s a long story; i would need four hours to tell it all.” Kara finished. 

But, Sam was still curious, “that doesn’t sound like fun, so why did Alex enjoy herself?”

Alex piped up quickly “Kara, I swear to God..” Alex warned her sister, making Sam even more curious and a bit worried.

Lucky for her, Kara ignored her sister’s threat “Alex slept with Sara. That’s why Sara flirts with Alex all the time because it makes Alex uncomfortable. Sara likes to mess with her.” Kara said, laughing at her sister’s embarrassment.

“You and Sara?” Sam asked her fiancee.

“Yeah…. We got drunk at the rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding, and I was still upset about Maggie. But, yeah. I’m sorry I never told you; it was just embarrassing because I’ve never done anything like that before and Sara was Kara’s friend. It was just weird.” Alex started to ramble, making Kara and Lena laugh more.

“Babe! Stop. i never expected you to not have a past…” Sam started “... but, it was just a one time thing right, like you two weren’t actually together or anything right? Because that would be awkward considering how much Sara seems to pop up” “To be honest, technically, it was three times (in one night), but no we were never together. It was just wedding sex, i guess.” Alex said, trying not to ignore her sister’s laughing fit. Sam just nodded. 

“What’s so funny, sis? You weren’t so innocent at that wedding either.” Alex said, causing Kara to stop laughing instantly.

“What? I didn’t sleep with anyone at that wedding.” Kara retorted.

“No, you were just married to someone!” Alex fired back, causing Lena and Sam to whip their heads towards Kara, who was staring daggers at her older sister.

“ALEXANDRA DANVERS! That was not the same thing and you know it!” Alex cut her off, still wanting to mess with her sister a bit more

“You’re right, Kara. At this wedding, you will be marrying the right person this time instead of Oliver.” Alex said, barely able to contain her laughter.

“Alex, stop!” Kara warned.

“Kara, what is going on? You married Oliver Queen?” Lena asked, very very confused.

 _How had Kara never mentioned that she married someone. There has to be some explanation, but why was she getting so defensive if it was nothing,_ Lena thought while waiting for Kara to answer her. Kara finally took her death glare off of her sister and turned to Lena.

“It’s not what it seems like. I promise. Alex is leaving out a major part of the equation…” Kara said hissing a bit towards her sister. Lena nodded, trying to get Kara to continue. “What I didn’t mention about the visitors from Earth-X is that they had their own versions of me and Oliver. They were the ones who spearheaded the attack at Barry’s wedding. Their Supergirl was the General that was dying, so my heart would be an ideal replacement, which is why they came. Their Supergirl and Green Arrow were in charge of Earth-X, and they were married…” Lena visibly relaxed at that last part.

_Alex really was just trying to mess with Kara. Damn, Danvers’ sisters and their constant need to poke at each other._

“... it was really weird for me and our Oliver to process all that. Especially since they were trying to kill both of us. It’s really terrifying to be fighting yourself. But, yeah.. Seeing me or a version of me being married to any version of Oli was just weird. I don’t think I made eye contact with Oliver for a few hours after watching those versions of us together.” Kara cringed at the memory of seeing Overgirl and Dark Arrow kiss.

“Darling, one day you and I really need to talk about all your other worldly adventures, especially the one where you tell me how you know how many tattoos Kate Kane has” Lena said smiling, while Kara shrunk back into her seat. 

The women spend the next few hours discussing possible wedding schemes ( for, color, dates, etc). The one main detail they managed to agree on much easier than expected was the location. Once they realized they only wanted close friends and family (and considering most of them were the Danvers’ sisters guests, because Sam and Lena really only had each other), they realized the perfect venue would be in MIdvale at their mom’s house. It was perfect because it was a special place for them all, and they knew Eliza would love to host it. 

As they were about to call it a day, Alex got a phone call from Brainy who wanted to give her an update on some of the additional blood work tests they had done on Lilly. So, Alex put Brainy on speaker phone for Kara and Lena to hear, as well.

“I was able to do an experiment with some of the blood that Alex initially took from Lilly. I exposed the cells to yellow sunlight to see how they would change and react over time. Then, I compared them to Kara’s normal cells and genetic markers that we associate with her different powers. So, I have a 97% certain idea of what Lilly’s powers could grow to become. It appears that in addition to super hearing and impenetrable skin she will gain x-ray vision, flight, and moderate super strength.”

“Moderate super strength?” Lena asked. “Yes, meaning she will be much stronger than a human but not as strong as a full Kryptonian.” Kara and Lena exchanged looks as they were processing the new information about their daughter.

“Do you know when Lilly will start to gain some of her other powers, Brainy?” Kara asked.

“Based on the time variations of the tests and a call I made to Superman to ask about his power development, I expect that her next power to develop is x-ray vision at around age 7, flight at age 12 or 13, and her strength will increase gradually over time.”

“Thanks, Brainy.” Alex said before hanging up. “Well, at least now we have a timeline and we will help her as she gets older.” Kara said calmly, grabbing Lena’s hand in hers. 

Lena and Kara left with a sleeping Lilly. Ruby had tired Lilly out playing with her and watching movies. Alex was expecting a relaxing and non-eventful rest of the day, but that is not exactly what she got. After Lena and Kara left, Ruby came into the living room and whispered something into Sam’s ear, causing Sam to nod and Ruby to hurry out of the room. A curious Alex was about to ask what was going on, but Ruby reappeared quickly with a file folder in hand. Ruby came and sat in the middle of Sam and Alex on the couch. Ruby was trying her hardest not to smile too big, because she was nervous about how Alex would react to her question.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, confused. Ruby looked back at Sam, who gently nudged her shoulder.

“Well, I… I wanted to ask you something…” Ruby paused because she was so nervous. Alex started to wave her hand, indicating for Ruby to continue. “... I know you told me back in Midvale that you thought of me as a daughter, but I was wondering if that was still the case?”

“Of course I do!” Alex said, patting Ruby on her leg trying to reassure her. “Where did this come from?” Alex asked Ruby, but Sam replied. “Let her finish, please, Alex.” Alex just nodded, still very confused.

“Here..” Ruby said, handing Alex the file. Alex opened at as Ruby continued, “... I was hoping that we could make it official? I know it might be weird for a teenager to ask to be adopted especially since I have Mom already, but I think of you as my mom, too and I want it to be official. I mean if you want to?” Ruby started to ramble as Alex was just staring down at the adoption paperwork and listening to Ruby talk.

Once Alex got her head on straight and she could actually form words, she looked up at the two loves of her life staring back at her.

“You really want me to adopt you?” Alex asked with tears in her eyes, almost not believing this was happening.

“Yeah, I really do.” Ruby replied.

“I would be honored,” Alex said, pulling Ruby into a hug. She saw Sam over Ruby’s shoulder and saw that she was happy crying, too.

“There is one more thing Ruby and I were talking about…” Sam started. “Since you are going to adopt Ruby and we are going to be a family officially, on paper, we were hoping that we could take your last name and actually become Danvers’? What do you think?” Sam asked, smiling at Alex.

“I… I don’t know what to say other than this is the best day of my life!” Alex said laughing and smiling.

“Me, too, momma” Ruby said quietly to Alex, which caused Alex to pull Ruby in for another long hug. 


	21. Super Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: think Bill and Fleur’s wedding from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. That is what I envisioned. 
> 
> Also, just a heads up. I had some trouble with this chapter or some reason. I might go back and edit it later, but for now... here you go. Hope you guys are still with me.

After a few months of planning, the summer double wedding was finally here! Eliza’s giant backyard was wedding ready. There was a white tent, filled with round tables and flowers galore. There wasn't a traditional aisle and pew set up, but instead a simple flower covered altar towards the middle of the room. The brides-to-be wanted the event to feel as intimate and family-oriented as possible. 

While guests started to arrive around 4pm, Lena and Sam were getting ready in one of the guest bedrooms and Kara and Alex were getting ready in their old bedroom. “Sam, can you zip me up, please?” Lena asked her friend. Sam walked across the bedroom half- dressed herself and zipped up her best friend’s strapless, A-line white dress. “Thank you…” Lena started as she turned to face her friend. “...Can you believe this is actually happening?” Lena asked with a big smile on her face. “No. No, I can’t. For either of us, to be honest. I mean I never thought I would find someone who could deal with all my baggage and a teenager. And you and your trust issues. Plus, no one wants to touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole.” Sam joked, causing Lena to hit her shoulder, playfully. 

“Seriously though, how did we get so lucky. I mean we both are about to marry the loves of our lives who we have been secretly in love with for years…” Lean was cut off by Sam saying “Now, we somehow got the courage to make a move after what seemed like forever.” The duo started to laugh again. “Zip me up, please.” Sam requested, so Lena returned the favor. “I’m glad you went with the v-neck dress; Alex isn’t going to be able to keep her hands off of you.” Lena smirked. They finished up their last few outfit details and waited for Eliza to get them. 

Kara and Alex made their way down stairs and towards the altar area of the tent. They walked in arm and arm in matching white pant suits. They smiled walking down towards the altar because they saw all of their friends and family there to celebrate their special day with them. “You ready, sis?” Alex whispered to Kara as they walked to their places? “I’ve been ready for almost 5 years, Alex. You?” Kara asked, smiling. “I’ve never been more ready to do anything.” Alex said, confidently. 

They finally got into position sanding back to back in the middle of the front of the room. Eliza came up and kissed them both and said: “I’ll go get them.” The sisters watched their mom walk out of the tent towards her house. 

Kara looked around the room at her friends and family watching them wait for the ceremony to officially start. Kara found her mom, Alura, sitting at one of the tables closest to her with Clark, Lois, Jonathan and J’onn. The mother and daughter locked eyes and smiled at each other. Kara was nervous about Alura meeting Lena and Lilly at first because she didn’t know how much Clark had told her about Luthors (specifically, Lex and Lillian), but Alura was welcoming at the first meeting. Alura knew that Kara was a smart woman, so if she chose to love Lena, then Alura would welcome her into the family with open arms. 

Just as Kara and Alex started to get jittery, Eliza came walking in with Sam and Lena, arm-and-arm behind her. The Danvers sisters instantly got teary-eyed with bright, big smiles across their faces at the sight of their respective financees. 

_ God, I am the luckiest woman in the world,  _ Alex thought, as she tried her best not to cry looking at the love of her life walking towards her.

_ Rao, I love this woman with all my heart,  _ Kara thought, doing the same as Alex.

The Danvers sisters were so hypnotized by their brides that they didn’t even notice Eliza walk past them to stand on their opposite side facing the crowd. About two months ago, Alex and Kara asked Eliza to officiate the wedding. They couldn’t think of a better person or a person who knows them better to officiate. Eliza, of course, was thrilled. Kara and Alex were pretty sure that went online that same night and completed all of the online officiate training courses. 

Lena and Sam finally took their places opposite Kara and Alex, and both couples turned to face Eliza, who began the ceremony. “Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for coming to help us celebrate the wedding of Kara Zor-El Danvers and Lena Kiernan Luthor and the wedding of Alexandra Nicole Danvers and Samantha Arias. I am honored to be among all of you to witness these special two unions. To be honest, I never thought i would be here now seeing both of my daughters get married... “ everyone chuckled, while Kara and Alex glared at their mom. “... But, I am happy that I was wrong, and that Kara and Alex found their own partners and families. I can’t wait to see what the future holds for you all. Now, let’s get started. Alex, Kara repeat after me. I, state your name (Alex/Kara), take you (Sam/Lena) to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poor, in sickness and in health, to death do us part.” Alex and Kara simultaneously repeated those words to Sam and Lena. Following that Sam and Lena took their turn vowing to their fiancees to love and cherish them for the rest of their lives. 

After both couples exchanged vows, Eliza motioned for Ruby and Lilly to come up to their parents. They were sitting at the table set for the brides next to J’onn, Alura, Clark and Lois. “Now, for the rings…” Lilly ran over to Lena and Kara, her mothers’ rings in each of her tiny fists. Ruby stood next to Sam and handed her a small silver band identical to the one Ruby handed Alex. Ruby hugged her moms then went to sit back down. “Here Jeju..” Lilly said a bit louder than intended, giving Kara a silver band. Kara and Lena laughed at Lilly’s excitement. “... Here you go, mommy.” Lilly said a bit quieter this time, giving Lena a matching wedding ring and band. 

Lena wanted it to be a surprise for Kara. She had a similar engagement ring made for Kara except Kara’s was made with emeralds instead of sapphires. “Thank you, darling.” Lena told Lilly taking the rings and kissing the top of her daughter’s head. Lilly then went back to sit next to Ruby. 

“Ok, Alex and Sam you’re up first…” Eliza said after Ruby and Lilly retook their seats. Alex and Sam slid the silver bands onto each other’s left ring finger, simultaneously. Alex was so excited that she was surprised she didn’t drop the ring or miss Sam’s finger, but luckily it went off perfectly. “I love you.” Sam whispered. Alex smiled and mouthed the same words back to her (almost) wife. 

“Now, Kara and Lena.” Eliza said after she watched Sam and Alex finish exchanging rings. Unlike Sam and Alex who wanted to exchange rings at the same time, Kara and Lena wanted to do it one after the other. First, Lena took the surprise rings and put them on Kara’s finger. “Lena...” Kara whispered, sweetly. “I love it.” Lena smiled at Kara’s reaction to the diamond and emerald ring. Next, Kara put a wedding band onto Lena’s finger, pushing it up against the engagement ring Kara gave her months ago. Once Kara got the ring on Lena’s finger, the couple grabbed both of the other’s hands and waited for Eliza to continue. 

“With the exchange of the rings and the vows complete, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Eliza said to the couples, causing the crowd to clap and cheer when Lena and Kara and Alex and Sam leaned in to kiss either respective spouse. 

The two newly married couples pulled apart and turned towards their friends and family. The crowd were all standing up, clapping and smiling. The couples waved and walked towards the house to change into their reception clothes. Really only Sam and Lena had to change into more comfortable clothes because Alex and Kara were just going to stay in their suits, but they went to help their new wives change. 

Kara and Lena headed up stairs to Alex and Kara’s bedroom and Sam and Alex headed towards the guest room. Once Kara and Lena got upstairs, Kara found herself pressed up against the bedroom door with Lena’s lips on hers. Lena’s hands started to wander on her new wife’s body as she continued to nip and suck on Kara’s lips. Kara could feel that she was already wet, and knew that she wouldn’t last long if Lena continued her ministrations. “Lena…” Kara moaned, as she tried to unzip Lena’s dress. Somehow Kara managed to focus enough to unzip Lena’s dress. As soon as Kara got the dress unzipped, Lena pulled back from her attack on Kara’s lips and neck, causing Kara to groan at the loss of contact. Lena stepped back and maneuvered out of her dress. Lena grinned that signature Luthor grin that Kara thinks is so sexy, then turned to walk towards the bathroom to put on her reception dress. “Lena… your evil.” Kara pouted, watching Lena walk half-naked towards the bathroom. “That is just a teaser, my love. Just wait until our honeymoon.” Lena said through the bathroom door. Kara groaned again, and waited for her wife to come out of the bathroom.  _ Rao, my wife is going to kill me, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,  _ Kara thought smiling.

A few minutes later, both couples rejoined their guests for the reception. They danced, ate, drank, laughed, and enjoyed celebrating with all of their friends and family. The wedding and the reception went off without a hitch. After a few hours, guests started to file out little by little until only Kara, Alex, Lena, Sam, Eliza, Ruby and Lilly were left. The two couples and their kids spent the night at Eliza’s house before jetting off on their honeymoons the next day. Ruby and Lilly stayed with Eliza for 2 week, while their moms spent time enjoying being newlyweds. 


	22. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support with this fic. I couldn't have imagined that so many people would read it. It means the world to me. I hope you liked it. So, here is the FINAL chapter...

Today was Alex and Sam and Kara and Lena’s joint 2 year wedding anniversary, and the couples thought it would be nice to celebrate together. So, Kara and Lena were finishing up dinner, waiting for their guests to arrive. Kara was moving the food to the large dining room table, as Lena uncorked a bottle of very expensive wine. Kara turned back towards her wife after putting down the food. Kara leaned against the table behind her just watching Lena pour herself a glass of wine. Kara looked her wife up and down, noticing how tight her black pants hug her curves and how her silk blouse clings to her breasts. 

_Is it too late to cancel dinner? God, why does she have to be so sexy and gorgeous all of the time. Even when she doesn’t even try, she looks like the most beautiful woman in the world. Even after two years of marriage, I still can’t get enough of this woman. I don’t ever think i’ll get my fill, but i’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to make her feel as happy as she has made me._ Kara was brought back to reality when Lena started speaking.

“See something you like, Darling?” Lena said, with a smirk on her face. Lena had noticed Kara starting at her with a look of lust clearly on her face.

 _Damn, it is so sexy when she looks at me like that. Like I’m the only woman in the world. I will never truly believe that she is mine and I am hers. These were the best two years of my life, and I will never take her for granted. Especially when she looks at me like that._ Lena thought as she watched Kara walk towards her.

“Yes, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I definitely do.” Kara said, pinning Lena between her body and the kitchen counter.

Kara leaned in and captured Lena’s lips against hers. Over the last two years, the couple had kissed too many times to count, but no matter how many kisses they shared, Lena thought that each one felt special like it was their first kiss over and over and over again. 

Lena moved her hands to grab Kara’s cheeks and pull her closer, causing Kara to use her own hands to run up and down Lena’s back. A kiss that started out as gentle soon became much deeper and intimate. Lena lightly nipped at Kara’s bottom lip, causing Kara to moan into Lena’s mouth. Lena took that opportunity to slip her tongue into Kara’s mouth, exploring her wife. But, before Lena knew the kiss was over because Kara quickly pulled back. 

Lena knew that the only time Kara pulled away from her that quickly was if Lilly was about to barge into the room they were in, and she was right because the next thing she heard was “Jeju, Mommy, are they here yet? I want to see the baby…” Lilly said practically bouncing up and down, “... I haven’t seen him or Ruby in forever!” Lilly pouted a bit, making Kara and Lena laugh.

“Darling, you saw them two days ago.” Lena said laughing and walking towards her daughter.

“I know, but I just miss them. Ruby is like my bestest friend and Riley is so cute. I love making funny faces at him. It makes him giggle.” Lilly explains as if she was making her case to convince her parents to let her see her cousins everyday. 

Before Lena could respond to her excited child, there was a knock on the front door, so Kara went over to answer it. Kara opened the front door to the Danvers crew. Ruby came in first, followed by Alex, who was carrying a large cake, then Sam who was carrying a baby carrier with a sleeping 2-month old, Riley Jeremiah Danvers. 

Lilly immediately got up to greet her cousins and Aunts. Sam moved towards the couch, setting Riley’s carrier down, while Lilly and Lena walked over to her. Alex and Ruby made their way to the kitchen with Kara. They watched as Lilly hovered over Riley just staring at the cute little human. She gently grabbed his hand and watched as he grabbed one of her fingers; this caused Lilly to giggle loudly.

“Shhh, Lilly. We don’t want to wake him up early from his nap or we are going to have a cranky baby on our hand, and we don’t want that, right?” Lena said quietly to her daughter, while Sam smiled next to her. Lilly shook her head, realizing that she would rather play with a happy baby than a crying baby. 

“So, how is my favorite niece doing?” Kara asked Ruby.

“I’m your only niece, Aunt Kara…” Ruby said, rolling her eyes but smiling back at Kara. “... but, i’m doing fine. Riley still isn’t sleeping through the night, but luckily my room is on the opposite side of the house from where he has been sleeping.” Ruby explained. 

As soon as Sam was successfully artificially inseminated, Alex started looking for a house somewhere in the city. She didn’t tell Sam until she found the perfect one, but she took Ruby with her to look at the house. Both mom and daughter wanting to surprise Sam. When Sam hit her twelve week mark, Alex and Ruby finally found the perfect little house for their family. It was still in the city but not as close to downtown as her apartment was. It was a cute, 4 bedroom, 3 bath, 2 story house. When Alex first saw it, she knew that it was just meant for her family. So, after getting Ruby’s approval, she started the paperwork and got the house. A few weeks later, she took Sam for a drive and brought her to the house. Obviously, Sam was shocked, but she loved the house just as much as Alex did. And honestly, Sam was happy that she didn't have the added stress of dealing with all of it; she was grateful that her wife took the reins and brought her when they were able to move in. 

“Well, I’m glad someone in the house is getting some sleep...” Alex says sarcastically to Ruby and Kara, causing them to giggle at Alex’s expense. “But, I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“Are you and Aunt Lena going to have anymore kids?” Ruby asked curiously.

“Umm.. maybe one day.” Kara said, trying not to lie but still not wanting to give away any extra information before she and Lena were ready. 

Unfortunately, Alex is too observant for her own good and she knows her sister too well. So when Ruby made her way to everyone else (leaving Alex and Kara alone), Alex moved to stand closer to her sister and whispered: “Lena’s pregnant?” Alex said in a half-question/half-statement. Kara’s eyes widened and snapped her head towards her sister.

“Wha… what? What are you talking about?” Kara stuttered. 

“Kara, I know when you aren’t telling the whole truth, and I know that Lena found out how the Daxamite birthing chamber worked when she was doing research into Lilly’s genetics last year. And on top of all of that, she was the one who requested that we bring cake instead of more veggies!” Alex explains, smiling. 

“Please, don’t say anything. Lena wanted to wait until she was out of her 1st trimester just to be sure. Especially since we don’t know what transplanting the fetus into a living womb versus keeping it in a birthing chamber does to the probability of a healthy pregnancy. Plus, she wanted to be the one to tell Sam.” Kara started to ramble, so Alex stopped her. 

“Kara, calm down. I’m not going to say anything. But, I am happy for you, sis. I’m sure everything will be fine. If anyone can successfully master the science of all of this it is Lena….” Alex pulled Kara in for a hug. “... but I do want to ask one thing. Do you have a red sun bracelet to give her to wear, like the one Lois had to wear while she was pregnant with Johnathan on Earth? If not, I can have the DEO make one for you asap.” Alex asked, but Kara nodded.

“Yeah, I repurposed the bracelet I have for Lilly when she got her super hearing and made it into a necklace for her to wear. Thank you, though.” Kara answered, pulling back. 

“What are you guys talking about over there?” The sisters heard Sam say from the couch. They laughed and walked over to their families.

“Oh nothing, just sister stuff.” Alex said smiling at Kara. Kara sat down next to her wife and daughter opposite Alex, Sam and their kids.

“He’s waking up” Lilly whispered excitedly.

Lena stood up and after getting an approval nod from Sam, she took Riley out of his carrier and into her arms. Lena sat back down next to Kara with their nephew in her arms. Lilly came over and sat next on Kara’s lap, and gently kissed Riley on his head. 

_I can’t wait to watch Lena hold our little baby in her arms. I can’t wait for Lilly to become the best big sister. I know Lilly is going to be a sister for her sibling just like Alex was for me. I can’t wait for the rest of my life with my family._ Kara thought watching her family interacting with each other. 

A few hours later, The Danvers’ headed home but not before Lilly convinced them to let Ruby come over again tomorrow. As soon as the craziness died down, Lilly fell asleep in Kara’s arms on the couch. So, Kara went and put her into her bed. When Kara left Lilly’s room, she heard Lena walking towards their master bedroom, so she followed. She walked into their room to see Lena undressing. As Lena took off her top, Kara could visibly see the small baby bump on Lena. If you didn’t see Lena everyday or know her body intimately (like Kara does) then you wouldn’t really notice any changes. But, Kara noticed the curves on her wife’s body and loved them. Kara walked over to wrap her arms around Lena’s stomach and started kissing up and down Lena’s neck and shoulder. 

Lena started to moan at Kara’s movements, but for once, Kara didn’t even notice because she heard a faint thumping sound. Kara stoping sucking at Lena’s neck, and she started to tear up because she finally understood what she was hearing. Lena glanced back at her wife when she stopped, and immediately panicked when she saw Kara crying.

“Kara, darling, what’s wrong?” Lena asked, concerned. Lena turned in Kara’s arms so that she was facing her wife. “Darling, talk to me. What just happened?” Lena started to get worried when Kara was just standing there staring at her stomach. 

“I… I…. I can hear her. I can hear her heartbeat, Lena.” Kara finally managed to get out.

“What? Really?” Lena said, starting to tear up at the news.

“Yeah. I didn’t know what it was at first but then I realized it was coming from inside of you but it wasn't your heartbeat… I can hear our daughter.” Kara explained. 

“Daughter?” Lena said, shocked.

“Yes. daughter. I don’t know how I know, but I know it’s a girl.” Kara said, pulling Lena in for a tight hug.

“We are going to have another little girl!” Lena squealed into Kara’s neck, making them both laugh and continue to happy cry. 

“I can’t wait to meet our newest girl, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers.” Kara said, seriously.

“I love you, Darling. I can’t wait for the rest of our lives with our family, too.” Lena said, then pulling Kara in for a gentle kiss.   
  
  



	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Im back. Some people were asking about a chapter on Lena's pregnancy and after. So, I decided to do an epilogue chapter. I am thinking about making a sequel story to this one. But, let me know what you guys think about this chapter and whether or not i should continue with a sequel. 
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome. Thanks for sticking with me.

It has been about 6 months since Alex figured out that Lena was pregnant. So now, Lena is about to pop any day now. Kara is a ball of nerves at all times and is waiting on Lena hand and foot, not that she hasn’t been doing that for the last 9 months. But now, she has gotten even more concerned and protective of Lena and their unborn daughter. 

“Stop! What are you doing?!? You are on bed rest. You could literally go into labor at any moment!” Kara said with an anxious voice as she saw Lena walk into the kitchen. 

“Kara, I am fine. I just need something to drink and you are busy playing board games with Lilly. I am perfectly capable of getting myself a glass of water.” Lena said as Kara hastily walked toward her from the living room couch. 

Kara took a deep breath as she reached for the now full glass of water in her wife’s hand. “I am very much aware that you are able to take care of yourself, but you do not have to. I am here to do anything and everything you need while you focus on keeping our little girl safe and healthy until she is ready to enter the world.” Kara said sweetly, trying to convince Lena to follow the doctor’s orders of complete bed-rest and allowing Kara to take care of her. 

Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a hug, or as good of a hug as she could considering she is 9 months pregnant. “Darling, I love that you are protective of me and our daughters but I really am f...ine” Lena winced in a bit of pain. 

Kara immediately realized something was wrong and her face scrunched up exposing her worrying crinkle. “What!? Lena, What’s wrong?” Kara said nervously as she xrayed Lena’s body quickly looking for injuries. Kara’s panic got the attention of Lilly in the other room, who then came running in to see what was going on. 

Before Lena could answer, she felt like a water balloon popped in her sweatpants. “Oh god, my water just broke.” Kara looked down to see a large wet mark on Lena’s pants, and her heart rate instantly increased even faster than it was before. 

_BABY’S COMING. OH RAO, THE BABY IS COMING. WHAT DO I DO? HOSPITAL. I HAVE TO GET LENA TO A HOSPITAL. Kara thought quickly._

“What’s going on Jeju, Mommy?” Lilly asked concerned, peaking around the kitchen island to see what Kara was looking at.

Lilly’s comment pulled Kara out of her own head and back to the situation at hand. Kara noticed that Lena was starting to breathe more heavily and was bending over in pain slightly. 

“It looks like you baby sister is ready to meet us, Lilly…” Lilly’s eyes widened in excitement at kara’s words “...So, we need to head to the hospital. Lilly, can you go run and grab mommy’s bag from the hall closet for me?” Lilly ferociously nodded her head then ran off to fetch the bag. 

Kara instantly picked Lena up and sat her down on the couch to try and make her a little bit more comfortable. 

“I am going to go get the car from the parking garage really quick. I’ll come get you and Lilly when I have it parked right outside.” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s back. Lena just nodded as Kara kissed the top of her head before super-speeding out of the apartment. 

Lilly ran back into the living room with Lena’s hospital bag being dragged behind her. The bag probably weighs as much as Lilly but luckily her super strength was getting stronger, so it wasn’t a problem. 

“Here you go, mommy” Lilly said, putting the bag next to Lena’s feet before sitting next to her on the couch. 

“Thank you, Darling.” Lena said in between contractions. 

Not even 5 minutes later, Kara had Lilly and Lena both strapped into the car and was driving to the hospital. Once they arrived, they checked in at the hospital’s emergency room and was almost instantly put into a private delivery suite. 

_Perks of owning a hospital, I suppose._ Lena thought as they got her settled into her room. 

After the nurses got Lena settled, Kara and Lilly were allowed into the room with her. Kara walked in with Lilly in one arm and the hospital bag on her other shoulder. Lilly tucked her head into Kara’s neck as soon as she saw all of the monitors and wires next to and connected to Lena. Kara picked up on her daughter’s nervousness as she sat down in the chair next to Lena’s bed with Lilly still in her arms. 

“It’s ok, little one. All of those machines and wires are just to make sure that Mommy and the baby are all healthy.” Kara said smiling, trying to reassure her scared child. 

Lilly looked up and met Lena’s eyes, and Lena smiled at her also trying to show her that she was ok. “I’m fine, darling. Everything is going to be fine. You know how Jeju gets extra protective with me and you, especially lately?...” Lilly nodded, starting to calm down. “... well, the doctors and nurses are just being extra protective with me and your baby sister, too. We are all going to be perfectly fine, my love. Ok?” Lena said as calmly and reassuringly as possible while simultaneously experiencing contractions. 

About an hour later, Alex and Eliza arrived at the hospital. They took Lilly with them to the waiting area and would keep her occupied until the baby was born and they had the all clear to come visit. 

Kara stayed with Lena for all 12 hours of labor. Kara knew that her wife was the strongest woman she has ever met, but watching her endure hours upon hours of labor and eventually a natural birth made Kara realize how amazing and strong Lena truly is. 

At 9:19am on December 1st, the newest Luthor-Danvers was born. As soon as Kara and Lena heard her first cry, they both started to tear up themselves. Lena was exhausted from the hours of labor, but she didn’t even care as soon as she heard and saw her little baby girl. Kara kissed Lena quickly yet full of love, smiling into the kiss. 

“I love you, Lena. Thank you for bringing our daughter into the world” Kara whispered into her wife’s ear. 

Lena who was already crying from a mix of labor pains and happiness couldn’t make a sentence at the moment because she was so full of emotions. So, she just leaned into Kara and held onto her while the nurse finished cleaning up their daughter. 

After a few minutes, the nurse came and handed Lena her daughter. She was wrapped up in a white and pink blanket. Her face was scrunched up as she adjusted to the outside world. Lena laid her daughter on to her chest in hopes of connecting with her newborn as well as to try and keep her daughter calm in these first moments of life. 

Kara carefully sat down on the hospital bed next to her wife and newborn daughter. She gently touched one of her daughter’s exposed hands and her heart melted instantly when her newborn daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around Kara’s index finger. 

“She’s perfect.” Lena said bending her neck slightly to place a gentle kiss on top of their baby girl’s head. Their daughter began to open her eyes up in response and simultaneously grabbed Kara’s finger a bit tighter. 

“She has your blue eyes, darling.” Lena said as they both stared at their gorgeous daughter. 

“She has your dark hair.” Kara said, noticing both the piercing blue eyes that matched her own and the head of dark hair matching Lena’s. 

The mothers spent the next hour just enjoying their time getting acquainted with their daughter. They took turns holding her, one of the nurses came in to show Lena how to breastfeed and she fed the baby. 

After the first feeding, Kara went downstairs to get Eliza, Lilly, and Alex from the waiting room. Sam was at home with Ruby and Riley waiting to come to the hospital when they were actually ready for visitors. Sam and Alex figured that it would be easier for both them and Riley if Sam kept him at home until it was time; the less disruption on his sleep and feeding schedule, the better. 

When Kara, Lilly, Eliza and Alex walked into Lena’s room, Kara immediately went over to the clear, plastic crib next to Lena’s bed and picked up the little bundle of joy. Lilly was barely able to contain her excitement. Kara could hear her heart beating way faster than normal, but she suspected that Eliza told her she needed to stay calm so the baby is not frightened. Kara walked over to the rest of her family, who were standing at the foot of Lena’s bed, and showed them the newest member of the family. 

“Lilly, Eliza, Alex, meet Hope Alexandra Luthor-Danvers,” Kara said with a huge smile on her face as she held her daughter in her arms introducing her to her family. 

Al… alexandra?” Alex whispered with tears in her eyes as she looked at her niece and back up to her sister. 

“Lena thought about naming her Hope because it is a strong and positive name and I wanted to give her the middle name of Alexandra to honor the best sister and the person who gave me hope even in my darkest of times.” Kara said sincerely to her sister. 

Lilly started to jump up and down trying to get a better look at her little sister, making everyone laugh. Alex grabbed Lilly mid jump and plopped her on her hip so that she could see Hope properly. 

“She is so tiny, Jeju.” Lilly said in awe of the little baby in front of her. 

“Yes, she is, Lilly. You’re going to be the best big sister to Hope just like your auntie Alex was for me, huh?” Kara said, smiling. Lilly nodded furiously and excitedly at the idea of being a great big sister and being just like her favorite aunt (all though she would never admit that to Sam ever). 

Eliza was the first one to take Hope from Kara. She sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed and rocked her newest grandchild in her arms, a smile never leaving her lips. Lilly followed Hope wherever she went; no matter who was holding her, Lilly was standing right next to them. 

_She is already watching over her little sister._ Kara thought to herself, watching the interactions between her daughters and her mom and sister. 

Eventually, Sam made it to the hospital with Ruby and Riley. Ruby was the first to burst into Lena’s room followed by Riley in his stroller, being pushed by Sam. 

Ruby went straight to Lena, who currently had a sleeping Hope lying on her chest. Ruby stopped right next to the bed and leaned over to carefully give Lena a side-hug and get a closer look at her new cousin. 

“She is so adorable, Aunt Lena. She looks just like you already.” Ruby said excitedly. 

Sam settled at the end of Lena’s bed next to Alex and Eliza. She kissed her wife and greeted her mother-in-law. Sam left Riley next to Alex, while she walked over to the opposite side of the bed Ruby was on to see Lena and the baby. 

“How are you doing momma?” Sam asked her best friend, sweetly, while grabbing her free hand that was resting on the bed. 

“I’m doing fine. A little sore, but not too bad now. I’m glad you are all here now...” Lena started. “... Hope, there are some more people I want you to meet. This is your aunt Sam and big cousin Ruby. They are going to love you just as much as aunt Alex and ZaZa” Lena said half to Hope half to Sam, as she maneuvered her sleeping daughter from her chest into her best friend's arms to hold. 

“HI sweetheart. I love you so much. I’m so happy to meet you, Hope. I’m your favorite, super fun aunt” Sam started saying while Alex objected to being the favorite aunt and Lena and Kara just laughed. 

The Danvers and Luthor-Danvers crews stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over and baby Hope had to be brought back to the PICU (Pediatric Intensive Care Unit) for the night for standard observations. Lilly and Eliza stayed with Alex and Sam for the night, while Kara stayed at the hospital with Lena. 

Lena fell asleep almost instantly once she and Kara were alone. The exhaustion hit her all at once as soon as the commotion stopped. Kara, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep at all. She spend majority of the night going back and forth from Lena’s room to the observation window of the PICU to see her daughter. Kara knew that she should try to sleep especially since sleep would probably be a lost luxury for the next few months, but all she cared about in that moment was watching over her sleeping daughter and her sleeping wife: two of the three most important people in her life. 

As Kara watched her daughter sleep and listened to her steady heartbeat through the glass, all she could think was: _I will do anything for them. For Lena, for Lilly, and now for Hope. They are my whole world and I don’t even know how I survived without them in my life before. I can barely remember a time before Lilly came into our lives, and I don’t really want to. I can’t imagine my life without my family. I do not know what id next for us, but I promise you, Hope, that you will be surrounded by love, kindness, and support no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel? yay or nay?
> 
> it might be a little while before I start (if i start) because I like to have a few chapters ahead so I can post regularly instead of making you guys wait. but, again, let me know if that is even something you might want.


	24. SEQUEL NOTE

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the support in this fic! Back by popular demand, I have started the sequel story. It is called New Hope. I hope you enjoy it. I am very excited to share it with you all. If you decide to read it, as always, comments and feedback are always welcome.

Thank you again!


End file.
